Two Lives
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: The sequal is up guys! :D
1. PART 1: 'I'm Not the Monster' Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride! It belongs to Jimmy Pat! (James Patterson) Even though I may wish that I could think up something that awesome!

DISCLAIMER: I got the idea of this fan-fiction from another fan-fiction called "Fang's New Power" it switches rolls where Fang's an Eraser. Go check it out!

Two Lives (A Maximum Ride fan-fiction)

SUMMARY:

Max has never been quite normal, even being a bird kid she was never the most normal. What seemed like years ago (back in Virginia) Max kept seeing an Eraser Max in the mirror, and a day hasn't gone by that she didn't think of it. And lately...Max had been feeling the same as she did when the Eraser Max had appeared into the mirror.

"You either die a hero,

or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain"

-_Harvey Dent, The Dark Knight_

**PART 1- 'I'm Not the Monster'**

**PROLOUGE**

Heat flooded in my face for the fourth time that day.

I sighed and put my head back. _Why was I so freaking hot? _Wasn't Antarctica known for its brain-freezing-cold-without-even-eating-anything-cold weather? Then why was I so hot?

"You okay?" Fang asked me looking at me with caution.

I just nodded.

_This is crazy. _I thought, but I only had a feeling that it was going to get a heck of a lot stranger.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**Chapter 1**

SOMEWHERE IN ANTARICA

I gripped onto the edge of the bathroom sink, feeling light headed, dizzy, and hot. For two day's I'd felt like that, but it felt much worse today. I looked down; trying to calm myself and something caught my eye. My eyes slowly wandered to my hand and with horror, I saw it was covered in hair…or fur. It's probably just another test. I thought, trying to hold back my fear. But when I looked into the mirror, I had a strange feeling that this was not a test.

Slowly, my hand shaking, I reached up and touched my face… it was fur.

Trying to hold it back without any success I screamed at the top of my lungs. That was stupid of me, I thought. I took one quick look at my hands again and started to hyperventilate. So much for trying to calm down.

I heard someone coming and thought of ways to turn back. Concentrate! I thought over and over again, hoping that the Voice would chime in at any moment and help me. I looked at the locked door and prayed that it would buy me some time.

"Max!" I heard Fang's voice call, "What's wrong?"

Still hyperventilating I saw my hands slowly turn back to normal before the door opened. I staggered until I could feel something, probably a wall, which was holding me up. My back slid down the wall until I was on the floor.

"Max," I heard Fang say again, "What happened?"

At the moment I realized I was crying and wiped away the tears. I didn't know what I do. I had never felt so helpless. _Should I tell him?_ I asked myself. I never kept anything from Fang, we were best friends...But I couldn't tell him, not now.

"Nothing." I mumbled, feeling sick.

"Tell me." Fang ordered, he obviously detected my lying.

"Nothing!" I said again, but more strongly this time.

He looked at me for a few moments, disbelievingly, then stood up and walked away.

Oh now _this _was a complete disaster. I could turn into one of our supposed-to-be-retired-enemies. I could turn into an Eraser. What was I supposed to do?

I could run, I thought, Far away where no one would be able to find me. No! I couldn't do that! I wouldn't hurt my flock. Even if I was more of a freak, I would never hurt anyone. At least…I didn't think I would.

**Chapter 2**

It had been three days since I had first turned into an Eraser. Three long days that killed me not to tell anyone. And not even one person, not even Total or Nudge, had brought up my 'scream', which drove me even more insane. How long would I be able to keep this before I burst? My guess was that Fang would somehow weasel it out of me…Or I could tell him.

I tried to master my new 'power'. I couldn't, wouldn't let this monster inside me come out…Not unless I wanted it to, which was very unlikely. It terrified me to know, that if the scientists found out, then they could make me lose control and I could kill my flock. It would happen to quickly and I would just have to kill myself to make up for what I did.

I stared into the mirror, watching my Eraser face turn back to my normal face. It looked pale and a very light shade of green. I could tell I had kind of mastered it, and I felt safe to tell someone…

Fang…

But how would he react? Would he accept me, or kill me like I had told him to back in Virginia. He was so unpredictable, which made me feel even sicker then I already was.

I looked at the time…one forty in the morning, he might be still up. I headed down the hall to "his" room and lightly knocked on the door, but it sounded like no more than a tap.

"Fang?" I whispered, "Are you up?

I heard footsteps head towards the door. I guess he is up. I thought.

My breathing kicked up a notch, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Greeeat.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said firmly, more firmly then I thought I could.

Fang nodded, making me wonder if he knew.

"You look kind of green." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up." I snapped back.

I was quiet, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Okay," I began, "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it.

"You're pregnant?" Fang guessed, interrupting me.

"What?!"

"Well, the other day when you screamed, I…never mind."

I sat there for a minute, in shock. Fang thought I was pregnant? I'm not over weight am I? No, I wasn't, I'm under weight for my age, way, way under weight.

"Why would you think that? I haven't even-"

"You were saying?" Fang interrupted me, trying to get off the subject. To my surprise, he actually looked a little embarrassed.

I sighed, "Look, I don't know when this first started happening or how, but…I can turn into an Eraser. "

Now Fang was in a loss for words, which, I wasn't quite sure if that was rare or not. But he just looked at me, probably either shocked, confuzzled, or both.

**_(Note: confuzzled- a mixture of confused and puzzled, isn't it awesome?) _**

Finally Fang said, "Are you serious? You're jokingwith me right?"

I sighed, "I'm serious Fang, do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Go ahead." He mumbled simply. Great, now I had to show him it too?

I didn't argue, if he didn't believe me, the I would have to prove it.

The sensation was like nothingi had ever felt before. My skin was tingling as the fur came over my arms, making me feel hot. It was also really, really painful, but I would never admit that to anyone. The sensation so much caused warmth to come over me, even in the coldest of weather. Then I remembered Virginia, maybe, when I was looking into the mirror, and feeling hot, maybe, just maybe, that was a sign that I was turning into one. _Then why had it stopped for so long._ I asked myself.

After taking one quick look at Fang's wide eyes, I turned back. Ah, the feeling of parcal normality. Well...my normality.

"Damn..." I heard Fang breath.

Suddenly he grinned, making my world spin faster.

"So I was right?" Fang asked, still grinning.

"About what?"

"You did look kind of Pekenesy." He said staring to laugh.

I groaned in return, slamming the door quietly behind me. That set me straight; if Fang, my best friend, wasn't going to take this seriously, then no one would. No would trust me like this!

Right before I went to sleep the Voice said to me, '_You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villian'. _Great! Right when I could really use the voices help, all it gives me is just a quote from Batman! Not Spiderman, but Batman! It never gave me adive that I could understand. Some help the voice is...

**_(HINT You'll find out about why Max stopped getting hot later!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I heard a knock on my door and sat up, "It's open!" I called

When the door opened it was to my surprise, Dr. Brigid Dwyer.

"Max," She said, "I'm taking Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel-"

"And Total!" Total interrupted her, "And Alika, you can't forget her!"

"Yes...I'm taking them to see some penguins, okay?"

"Sure have fun." I mumbled falling back on the bed.

"Well, do you want to come?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"No thanks, don't let me spoil your fun." I replied, staring at the ceiling.

Dr. Dwyer just nodded and left with the younger kids...and dogs.

_Stupid, annoying, freakishly young scientist. _I thought to myself

_"Bitch." _I muttered under my breath

_When should I tell the rest of them...? _I wondered. Or should I even tell them? Fang took it so unexpectedly, that I wouldn't be suprised if they acted the samed way. But what would they think? I knew that they didn't have the same mind as Fang, but this was, just...not what I wanted. I wanted to be normal again! Well...my normal, mutant, bird-kid self.

Right then running seemed like a really good idea. I wouldn't have to tell any of them a thing about my new power, and I wouldn't get a chance to hurt them. I could leave a quick note, steel some food, then I'd be off.

But there was one down-fall to my completely brilliant plan; I knew the flock would chase after me, and would probably find me. Or we would all get captured by the School. And the School would find out about me...Unless...Unless they already knew! Then they could retire me, and it would be all over! I wouldn't be able to hurt them, and they would be completely safe! Wherever my amazingly great planning skills came from, I was so glad I had them.

I stood up and looked for something to write with.

_My flock, _I started when I had everything I needed.

_Something happened to me, something that I don't want to involve you guys with. Please know that this is for you're own safety. And please, please, please don't come after me. I don't want any of you to get hurt._

_Don't come after me, I'm sorry_

_-Max_

I jumped up and quickly slid the note under "my" bed when I heard the door open. It was Fang.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I shot at him.

"No." Fang replied simply,

We were silent for a really long time. And I wanted to punch him, or, surprisingly, hug him...Whichever came first. So, as you can probably guess, we were both very tense.

"Max," Fang started and I took a deep breath still trying to calm myself.

"I know you, you wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt the flock. Even if you are an Eraser."

I stayed silent, trying to make his words comfort me. But they couldn't, I was a monster, nothing more and nothing less then that.

Then something clicked in my brain, Fang was accepting me as an Eraser. _It was all wrong. _He was supposed to bash me for it, then tell me to leave the flock or kill me!

"How do you know?" I questioned, "I'm a killer now, something that almost killed _you_."

"I know." He replied, confusing me. "But you're different, you wouldn't hurt us. _I know you_."

I felt tears blur my vision and turned away. He was making it so much worse! Now it would be harder for me to run from it and turn myself into them! Why was he doing this?

I tried to force them back but couldn't, they just spilled down my face.

"You'll be okay." Fang said putting an arm around my shoulders.

I couldn't help but look at him, and for once, I could actually read his usually emotionless eyes. He knew what he was talking about and was worried about me. Not about the fact I was an Eraser though, but worried about _me. _I put my head on is should, giving into my tears. Now tell me, did that sound freakishly out of character or what?

After what seemed like centries later I stopped crying.

"You'll be fine, trust me." He whispered after kissing my forehead. I squeezed his hand in response, mostly because I couldn't find my voice to say anything.

Fang smiled one of those rare smiles, making my heart miss a beat. I almost reached out for his hand again, feeling out-of-characteristically vulnerable.

Once he was gone I shot up and closed the door. I reached under "my" bed, grabbed the note, and placed it on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed before jumping out the window, leaving my life behind me.

**_(NOTE Please tell me if I spelled Dwyer wrong!! I want to know so I can corret it later! Thanks!)_**


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

**Chapter 4**

"Max! Max!" Angel called, running up the stairs to "Max's" room to tell her all about the little penguins. She just had to have a baby penguin!

"Wait up Ange!" The Gassman called, chasing her up the stairs. All she did was laugh in return.

"Max!" Angel said swinging open her door. "You should have seen those baby-" Angel stopped dead in her tracks realizing that Max wasn't there.

Angel entered the room, there was no sign of Max.

_Max? Where are you? _Angel thought, hoping to get a hold of Max. No one replied. Max _always _replied.

"Angel..." The Gassman said beckoning her over to the bed. Angel slowly walked towards it...there was a note.

Angel swallowed and started to read it aloud.

"My flock. Something happened to me, something tat I don't want to get you involved with. Please know this is for you're own saftey. And please, please, please don't come after me. I don't want any of you to get hurt. Don't come after me. I'm sorry. Max."

Angel looked at the Gassman's shocked face. _Max was gone._

**Chapter 5**

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Come here!" Fang heard Angel's little voice squeek.

He went into Max's room and found Angel and Gassman paled faced with tears in their eyes.

"What's going on...?" Fang asked right as Angel handed him a note. Fang didn't even have to read it...Or maybe he couldn't. He already knew what it would say. He already knew that it was from Max. He, somehow, already knew that she was gone, before even hearing Angel's voice.

By that time the rest of the flock was in the room reading the note.

"Oh my god..." He heard Nudge breath, it was the shortest statement that any of them had heard her utter.

"What happened?" Iggy asked starting to get inpatient and worried.

"Max is gone." Gazzy whispered, his voice breaking on the last word.

_Max is gone. _Those words seemed to echo in his head. Running wasn't like her, she would usually just face the challenge and be done with it. But what changed her mind? Why would she want to run?

Questions started to spin in his mind. Was she alright? How long had she beend gone? Minutes? Hours? And was she safe? I something happened to her...If he found her dead...

"Fang what are we gonna do?" Nudge asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we can't just sit here and wait for her to come back!" The Gassman spoke up.

_If she ever would come back. _Fang thought, but didn't say it out loud.

All Fang did was nod, "Come on."


	5. Chapters 6 and 7

**_(WARNING The rest of it is kind of dark. Just telling you ahead of time) _**

**_-_**

**Chapter 6**

-

-

It took me a week to get to Southern Brazil. Seven long days that nearly killed me to be this far away from my flock. And if I was running, where was I going to run to? I couldn't go to Mom and Ella's house, that would be way to dangerous. I had no other friends or family. Where would I go?

_The School, _the Voice chimed in.

Oh yeah, the School

_Why am I going there again? _I questioned.

_To destroy yourself. _It said, and in my imagination, it sounded bitter.

I just nodded to myself. If it took me a week to fly to Brazil, then it would probably take another week to get to California. Another long, heart wrenching week. What was I putting myself through?

I had a feeling that my flock was fallowing close behind so I limited my stops. Meaning I only ate right before I rested for the day, which was at least at seven or eight at night. Which made me very tired.

But something else was fallowing me, and I didn't know what, or who, but something was close. _And they were gaining. _I shouldn't have been worrying thought. If they really wanted to kill me, then I would let them without a second thought. Man...I sounded like a freaking suicidal manic!

I had about three more hours until nightfall, and I was already close to passing out. _Just three more hours Max, you can do it! _I thought to myself, completely lying. There was no way in hell that I could make it another three hours, I must have been delusional! And I was...

I whimpered to myself, glad that no one could hear me. I was starving and needed rest. Then it hit me; if I really wanted to kill myself, then I should have just stopped eating.

"Max, what are you thinking?" I asked myself.

_They're about four hours away. _The Voice updated. Okay, so that meant less sleep. And that's just what I needed! Less sleep!

I wanted to collapse on the ground and just pass out. Or just fall out of the sky. Anyway to just let me sleep, a lot. I blinked and almost forgot to open my eyes countless times.

And this time I actually did forget. I fell asleep and started to fall to my very deserving death.

-

**Chapter 7**

-

-

They had to be gaining, they just did. Fang beat his wings as fast as he could, but then remembering the flock he slowed down. He had done that at least ten times so far today.

"How do we know where we're going? I mean, Max didn't even tell us where she was going, so how do we know where _we're _going? We don't-"

"She's going to the School." Fang said. He didn't actually know, but he could feel it. He just knew which way she was going somehow.

Angel silently flew up next to him, something that Max would usually do.

"I heard some really distant thought a few minutes ago." Angel said quietly.

"Could you make them out?"

"Not very well..." She answered slowly, "A lot of then were like getting killed and killing themselves."

"Suicidal." Fang nearly breathed.

"Yeah."

Could those have been Max's thoughts? They were getting close, Fang knew that much. But why would she want to kill herself. If she really thought that would keep them safe, then she was wrong. It would only make things worse then they already were.

"Keep us safe from what?" Angel asked wiit wide eyes

"Nothing," Fang mumered Angel looked at him for a moment, then slowed down to be with the rest of the flock.

Fang thought about the last time he saw Max, she had looked so vulnerable and scared...Even a little _She had probably already made up her mind. _Fang thought. He couldn't think of one time before when she had looked so vulnerable and weak. Actually, he didn't think that he _ever_ saw her look like that before.

He needed to find her so he could talk to her. Fang just couldn't imagine a world without Max. The world would be basically pointless.

"Fang! A chopper!" He heard the Gassman scream pointing in front of him.

Fang turned around and saw one coming their way, _and fast_.


	6. Chapter 8 and 9

**Chapter 8**

-

-

I opened my eyes and groaned. I wasn't dead.

"Morning Princess." I heard a voice say in a very Ari-like tone, "Sleep well?"

I tried to get up, but was strapped down. I struggled a little more and the straps still didn't break free. Did the School find me already? If so, how convienent, just where I was headed to!

I looked around and saw a morphed Erasers, staring at me intently, ready to kill. _No way, _I thought, _This is not possible._

The Eraser grinned an turned back into a 'human'. With horror, I recognized the face. It was a face that has haunted my dreams for the past four months. A face I would never forget.

"Omega?!" I asked shocked.

"Hey, you recognized me. Guess you aren't just pretty." He said with a smirk on his face

"I see you being turned into an Eraser you actually got a personality. Congratulations!" I said snidely

"Glad you noticed." He grumbled.

"Omega, don't lose control." A calm and cool voice said. Jeb, it was always Jeb. Why did he pop out of no where at the least expecting of time? I don't know, just to get me angry maybe?

Omega grumbled something and left the room, leaving me with Jeb. Again, why does this always happen to me? To annoy the crap out of me, of course, why else would it happen? Fate? I don't think so.

"What was going through your head?" Jeb questioned me, his voice slightly angry and stressed.

"What'd I do this time?" I asked sounding bored.

"You left the flock, you stopped in mid-flight, you almost got yourself killed! That's what you did!"

I tried to sit up again, then remembered I was strapped down.

"Do you think I planned for this to happen?!" I shot at him.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I didn't!" I shot at him. Then looking at the ceiling I whispered, "I'm a monster."

Jeb sighed. "You're not a monster," He reassured me, "You're just...different.

And that made everything _so_ much better.

-

-

**Chapter 9**

-

-

"Ig! Flyboys at ten o'clock!" Fang informed Iggy. They were pouring out of the helicopter like there was no tomorrow...or today.

There had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands, and Fang knew that they all couldn't be held back. No one could even pray that any of them had even the slightest chance of surviving. _They would be destroyed_.

Out of instinct, the flock lunged themselves at the Flyboys and started to attack.

_There's to many of them, _Fang thought, _We're all gonna die. _

The Flyboys soon had a hold of the Gassman and Angel, both of them struggling and still trying to fight. They nearly knocked Iggy out of the sky with their guns, almost taking him out but missing him by only an inch.

Fang looked down at Iggy who was struggling to fight off seven Flyboys all at once. Pretty impressive aim for a blind guy.

"Nudge!" Fang called, "Go help Angel and Gazzy!"

Nudge nodded and began to swerve her way through the big mass of Flyboys.

Fang shot down towards Iggy, who was still amazingly fighting off now five Flyboys. Again, pretty impressive aim for a blind guy.

One of the Flyboys spun around and hit the side of Iggy's head with the barrel of his gun with a loud '_THWACK!'_. Blood started to spew from Iggy's head, almost like a fountain and he began to fall down to his death.

_Damn! _Fang thought, abandoning his own set of Flyboys to go help Iggy, catching at least five other Flyboys eyes while shooting downward.

Fang tucked his wings in tighter, but still wasn't fast enough to catch up with Iggy. How fast could a falling, unconscious guy fall? Really, really fast. Fang tucked his wings in even tighter, until he winced because they were in to tight. He reached his hand out to grab Ig's arm and right as his hand brushed Iggy's shoulder, another helicopter zoomed under Fang and he pulled back. Someone reached out, grabbed Iggy, and pulled in into the helicoptor, out of sight. And before Fang had even the slighest hope of trying to grab Iggy, the helicopter was nearly out of sight, moving faster then all the other ones.

--

-

"LET GO OF ME!" Nudge shrieked, struggling to get out of the Flyboys painful grip. It had been hard enough to get this far, even though it may have looked very easy, she had struggled the entire way.

_Where are Fang and Iggy? _Nudge asked herself. Fang had been gone even before Nudge had a chance to ask him where Iggy was, and then they both disappeared. Nudge had managed to get Angel and the Gassman away from the Flyboys for a moment, but that was all.

"Nudge!" Angel called, "Fang's coming to help!" _Thank God! _She thought, but where was Iggy? Wasn't he with Fang the whole time? If not then where did he go? _Please don't let him have left us. _Nudge thought.

-

-

Fang saw Angel and Gazzy get thrown into the helicopter and flew faster. He gave Nudge one quick glance and headed over to her. She was struggling again.

It wasn't long before Fang was ambushed by at least ten Flyboys and he knew that they were going to die. _Every one of them. _Fang hardly had a chance to fight off three of them before he was grabbed and knocked out.

_Don't let them have Max, _Fang thought before the world went black, _Just let her be safe._


	7. Chapters 10 and 11

**Chapter 10**

-

-

"Do it again." One of the scientists said over the loud intercom, shocking me again.

I panted and obediently turned back into an Eraser. I wanted to bite their heads off, but I didn't want to lose temptations so I decided to leave that for later when I could control myself better and when I could bite even harder.

I ran towards Omega again and lunged myself at him. He shredded my side and threw me onto the floor. I thought I heard something crunch and hoped it was my spine, or at least something that would kill me.

"Okay, that's enough for today." The scientist said letting some people in to take me to my dog crate. Yes, to my surprise I had been demoted from a room, to a dog crate. So much for showing me any respect.

I wondered why they hadn't killed me yet. There was nothing for me, and I sure would not cooperate as a weapon. So what did they want form me? I knew that I wouldn't kill, and no matter how hard they tried, I wouldn't let them. And they couldn't import me anymore, mostly because I would kick their sorry little butts even if they tried.

I heard the scientisits talking about my flock, they knew their location. I tried to listen for a long as I could, just to make sure that they were safe; but it also made me wonder how they knew where they were. Last time I heard was that they were just headed out of Brazil. If they were coming for me, then they would be here before I knew it. I was terrified to know that they were putting themselves in danger because of me, and I wouldn't ever get a chance to tell them to leave, that they were in danger.

"They're here." I heard a scientist say with excitement in his voice.

_Oh no._ I thought, _Ooh no. It can't be the flock it just can't be! They were just in Brazil a day ago! It just can't be them! Angel? No! They aren't here! It can't be them, it must be some other experiment thing..._

_Max? _Angel's little thoughts said to me.

Oh jeez.

-

-

**Chapter 11**

-

-

_Max is here. _Angel thought to Fang.

He frowned, _Great._

_She doesn't want us to be here. _Angel continued slowly.

_Of course._

The flock was thrown into a room all by themselves. At least they could move around.

"Are we gonna use the plan with the zebras, beef, jurky, bubbles, and my trademark sent?" The Gassman asked, extremely amused for some strange reason. What was there to be amused about?

"No." Fang said.

"We want to get out of here, not kill everyone." Nudge said to Gazzy. He just grinned.

Angel was abnormally quiet, but Fang had just assumed that she was keeping _her _intact.

_Max is an Eraser? _Angel asked Fang shocked. All he did was nod. Angel just stared at him with her huge blue eyes.

They had to figure out a way to get out of there.


	8. Chapter 12 and 13

**Chapter 12 **

-

-

I slowly opened my eyes to see at least ten white coasts around me. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't remember what had happened before any of this, just that the flock was here.

"What happened? Did she expire?" A woman's worried voice asked.

"No she's still breathing."

No freaking duh lady. If I'm still breathing, then that means I'm alive oh smart one. Jeez, how did this woman get into medical school, or scientifical school, or what ever?

Right then a seering pain in my back made it so I couldn't see. I was blinded. _Oh god, oh god. _I cried out in pain not caring that everyone on planet earth could hear me.

"What happened?!" The woman cried.

I wanted to die. I wished that the fall had killed me. I wished that death would come already and take the pain away. _What was wrong with me? _Pain was flowing through my entire body and not taking any breaks. _Please just let me die. _I prayed_. Make the pain go away._

The pain suddenly was centered in my back...or wings. I heard an earsplitting scream and with horror realized that it was me. What where they doing to me? Why were my wings hurting so freaking much? It felt like they were cutting off my wings.

Then something clicked in my brain..._They were cutting off my wings. _

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 13**

-

-

Fang lunged himself at the door and pounded his fists against it after hearing another earsplitting cry. They where killing her, he knew it. He had to get in there he, he _had _to stop them.

"Angel?" Fang managed to choke out.

"No she's still freaking out, and she's in a heck of a lot of pain." Angel reported for the fifth time.

Fang wanted to go out there and murder. They were killing her!_ Why...won't...this...freaking...door...break?! _Fang thought to himself between punches.

After what seemed like three years later, things went quiet.

"Fang..." Angel whispered, "Listen..."

He listened, but there was nothing to hear. No screaming...there was _no screaming. _Everything was dead quiet, even Nudge.

_No, _Fang thought. _No, no, no._

"I can't hear her anymore." Angel whispered with tears in her eyes.

She was gone...Max was gone.

And Fang knew that it was over...for _all_ of them.


	9. Chapter 14 and 15

**Chapter 14 **

-

-

He knew that she wanted to scream, he knew that she wanted to run to her flock, and that she wanted to leave; but none of that was going to happen. He wouldn't let it end that way.

"Is she...dead?" The woman asked with wide eyes.

"No...she's just in a state. He mind is trying to block back what we enjected into her. She doesn't want to let it into her system." The scientist murmured.

"And you're sure that it will make her a full blown Eraser?" The woman breathed.

"Yes."

A full blown Eraser? She wouldn't let them change her like that, she just wouldn't become and Eraser. They didn't listen, they just didn't understand that she would not let her mind become an animal.

_Don't say I didn't warn them. _He thought.

"It should all be complete in one hour." The scientist said to her.

"Then we can test her out on one of them?" The woman asked more intently now.

This time the man smiled. "Yes."

And Omega couldn't wait to be the one to rip her throat out.

-

-

**Chapter 15**

-

-

A scientist opened the door and stared at the flock with excitement in his eyes.

"All of you," He said, smiling, "come with me."

The flock didn't budge.

"Get up!" he ordered, pulling Angel up by the arm.

Fang was up in a second and across the room in another second punching the white coat in the nose. Mostly because the room was really small, but big enough for five bird-kids.

The scientist staggered backward and growled. He slammed the door behind him.

Tears started to spill down Angel's little face in Fang's shirt. It was Max that was good at the comforting part in it all. Fang put his arms around Angel and told her that it would be okay, even though he knew it wasn't. Max was gone, there was nothing "okay" about any of this. Nothing would ever be okay again, it was as simple as that.

And he knew what Angel had "heard"; she knew what they were planning...

To get them shredded to pieces.


	10. Chapter 16

**_(NOTE This chapter, chapter 16, was NOT in the original Two Lives, it's coming off the top of my head, so I'm sorry if it sucks!!)_**

**Chapter 16**

-

-

Iggy looked around wondering where he was. Where was the rest of the flock? He looked around again and realized that he was not at the school. He knew, for some strange reason, that he was surrounded by tanks and helicopters and weapon-like explosves. _Am I in heaven? _He thought dazed. No, if he was in heaven his hands and wings wouldn't be tied up. Unless God had some weird thing against mutant-bird-kid-freaks, then that would explain the tied hands and wings.

"Where did you find him?" A husky voice asked.

"He-he was falling out of the sky, w-we don't know why, but there where other things up there like him. One of them looked like half-dog half-bird type, and the others wh-where just like him." A young, weak voice stammered.

"There are others?" The husky voice asked.

"Yes sir." The other man asked.

So he really wasn't at the school, so where was he? The voices continued talking about him, and how he had wings and stuff. Of course they where talking about his wings, he was a mutant!

"What do you want me to do with him?" The younger voice asked.

"Find out things about him, and see if he could be useful as a weapon." The husky voice said.

A weapon? No way! Iggy would never be a weapon! He didn't care how important they were, or how fancy they were, or if they had totally awesome explosives that he could do so much with...that he and Gazzy could cause another avalanche...No! He wasn't going to give into awesome explosives! Even if they were big and really destructive! He wouldn't do it!

"Sir! He's awake." The younger man siad excitedly.

Iggy heard footsteps come toward him and stop at about three feet away from him.

"Son, what is your name? Do you understand me?" The husky voiced man said.

"Um, of course, I'm not stupid." Iggy muttered. He grinned as he imagined the man's shocked and insulted face.

"Do you realize who you're talking to son?" The man asked angrily.

"Um...no, I'm blind if you haven't noticed. But if you could give me a hint, I might be able to guess." Iggy said almost innocently.

"Oh..." The man was silent for a minute then continued, "I'm General Heights, of the United States Army." The man said proudly.

"Well, now I fell like I'm going to get my ass kicked after mouthing off to 'Genarel Heights of the United States Army'" Iggy said with a smirk on his face.

General Heights pretended that he didn't hear Iggy and just went on, "Can you explain to us how you got your wings?"

"Can you explain to me why I'm tied up? Then I'd be just thrilled to tell you!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"We didn't know if you were a threat or not." The younger voice nearly squeaked. God, he was a wimp, he must have been only around seventeen or eighteen or something, poor kid.

"Well if you could just untie me then I'd be glad to tell you everything." Iggy said, hoping that Max's lying skills had rubbed off on him, just a little bit.

"No can do son. If we untie you, then you'll escape, and we don't want a mutant off the leash on the world, it could hurt you and the country." The General said in an almost robotic tone.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I've been 'off the leash on the world' for fourteen years, and the only one that got hurt in all these years is me...and a few scientists." Iggy shot at them.

"Have you heard of a place where scientists do illegal experiments? It's in southern California." The General asked, not even acknowledging what Iggy had said before hand. So these experiments where illegal? Huh, none of the flock had assumed that. They should have, because they could have formed a law-suit.

"Story of my life." Iggy muttered.

"So you do know about this place? When did they release you from there?" The younger man asked with much excitement in his voice.

"We weren't realesed, we escaped." Iggy said. Crap, he just gave away information. Dang, and he was doing so well about his game of playing hard to get information out of.

"So there's more of you? Then why where you alone? Where are the rest of them?" The General asked him.

"I don't know, and gee, maybe I'm alone because you and you're army took me away to this place!" He shot at him, "And if you want to get some information from me, then you better try a heck of a lot harder."

The General was silent for a minute, probably trying to think up good comebacks, like he could top Iggy. "Look," He said after a while, "If you want to serve you government then listen up and listen well.We want to use you as a weapon, a secert weapon. If anything goes terribly wrong in Iraq, then we'll talk you over there and you'll have to attack them. But if you don't want to cooperate, then we're going to have some problems."

"Well then, I guess we're going to have a lot of problems." Iggy said with another smirk on his face.

That's when Iggy realized that he made a big mistake in mouthing off to General Heights of the United States Army, and things were only going to get a whole lot worse.


	11. Chapter 17 and 18

**Chapter 17**

-

-

Her body gave another jerk and now it took five Flyboys just to hold down her little, fragile body. Then fur started to move over hir body and huge K-9 teeth made her mouth bigger then it already was.

Omega smiled, she was getting excactly what she desvered, the little bitch. It was all going according to plan.

One of the scientists walked in with his hand covering his nose.

"I take it that they didn't let you take them." The woman asked biting back laughter.

"The silent one throw one hell of a punch." The scientist mumbled stalking off to the opposite room.

It was almost complete, her transformation was nearly over. When she woke up, she would be a new person, just like Omega had been. Sure, the transformation was freaking painful. And sure, they would only live probably live for only about another seven years, but it was all worth it.

He had felt so powerful, so stronge, almost like nothing could take him down. _He was practically invincible. _And he couldn't wait to show them that he could take her down in a matter of seconds.

It was all going according to plan.

-

-

**Chapter 18**

-

-

"No Angel, for the tenth time, the spell that you saw the girl in 'Life Size' do would not work in real life." The Gassman said again, sighing.

Angel frowned and plopped down on the floor, crossing her arms in a kind of, "fine, be that way" way. She then looked at Fang with hope in her eyes.

"No." He mumbled.

Angel frowned again and glared at the wall. Fang knew that Angel was in a terrible mood, being Angel of course...Actually, no one was in a particularly good mood at all. Even Nudge, who would usually be rambling on about something totally unimportant, was silent. Two whole hours, wow, it was an all knew Nudge record.

And it was also two hours since _she..._died. Two hours, forty minutes, and fifty seconds since he last heard her. He didn't want to believe that she was gone. He didn't even...

"Why did she even leave?" Total grumbled.

"Fang." Angel asked, suddenly interested in something other then that crappy spell, "You knew Max best...so why did she leave?" Why would she want to know? She already knew almost everything.

Fang sighed. He didn't want to tell them a thing, he wanted them to be left out in the dark, just like Max had planned.

"Fang?" Angel whispered.

Fang closed his eyes. "She got a new power..." He whispered, but it was so quiet that it could be mistaken for a breath.

"Well...What _was_ is?" Nudge asked. There goes her personal record.

'Was'; he hated knowing that she was a 'was' and not an 'is' anymore...

"She turned into an Eraser." Fang mumbled.

There was a chorus of gasps, almost all of them were at the same time.

"Now way! But they got retired!" Nudge said with wide eyes.

"Well she is one." Fang muttered.

"How long was she going to live? We know that they expire within seven years." The Gassman asked.

There was that 'was' again. Fang just shrugged. She hadn't to him enough...actually, she had hardly told him anything. And he knew that he would never find out any more then he already knew.


	12. Chapter 19 and 20

**Chapter 19**

-

-

"She isn't awake yet. Why isn't she awake yet?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Just give her a few more minutes." One of the scientists muttered, checking her brainwaves and heart-rate.

Kate groaned and started pacing. Why where they so absorbed in this? She was just another experiment. They were acting like she was so important and she wasn't. So what if he died? He was the real prize, the real obedient one, the real _complete _one. All she did was mouth off and escape, and she really didn't care what happened to anyone behind her.

Her body jerked again and Kate rushed over...sigh...again.

"What's happening?!" She cried.

"She still isn't letting us in, she's fighting back with what she can." The scientist said, pressing various buttons.

And they called her a 'she' too? Unbelievable!

"Once I press this button she'll get a shock and wake up. We'll have full access to her mine." Another on of the scientists reassured Kate.

It seemed to be moving in slow motion, like one of those cheesy dramatic sences in some movies. Then, his figure finally hit the button.

-

-

**Chapter 20 **

-

-

I woke up with a jolt running down my spine. I didn't open my eyes and see what kind of monster they turned me into. All I knew was that I was _not _the same person.

Another jolt ran through me and my eyes snapped opened. _I was covered in fur_. I tired to morph back but all I got was an electric shock. _What's wrong with me? _Welcome back to the crappy diary of Max!

"Welcome back Princess." Omega spat venomously. He had pure hatred in his voice. Almost like he was going to kill me, _right now._

The woman pushed Omega out of the way and came over to me.

"She's awake...Experiment One is awake!" She squealed. Experiment One? Is that what they knew me by? I always thought that they called me mutant-bird-freak-with-a-big-mouth.

**_(NOTE Experiment One came from the story that poodletips10-hates-poodles made up!! I just thought it would add some pizza to this! No, not pizza PIZZA!!) _**

Two more scientists came over with excitement in their eyes. All of them started murmuring excitedly with words like, "lets test her out" and "let her run loose. Great they were planning on testing me out on something...or someone. They always had the same thing planned, so how about something original? Like letting the mutant freaks go? No, they just had to be so unoriginal. Boring.

One of the scientists ran off into the next room over and pressed a button. I know this sounds weird, but I swear I felt something click in my brain. Then I heard "_Move your arm" in my head and out loud._

I moved my arm, not being able to control it. Great! Now they could control me? This was perfect!

"_Good, now move your other arm." _The voice said. I tried not to move it, and succeeded for maybe ten seconds, then was electrocuted with a mind-blowing shock. I moved my arm after that. So, first they turn me into a mutant freak, then they turn me into an _obeying _mutant freak, what could be worse then that? Death? Uh, no, I would prefer that over being a mutant freak who had to obey stuff!

Did my life have to be so difficult? I was only fourteen! I was still just a kid and no one could understand what was going on! Not even Fang, who I was closest to in so many ways, would never understand what I was going through.

I realized then that there was only one answer to my question. Yes, I'm a bird-freak, everything had to be made so much more difficult.


	13. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

-

-

He flew around the military area for the seventh time in a row. Iggy didn't get it; the Government before said that they wanted to help them, and now the military was acting like he was a lab rat, just like the school. Had their guidelines changed in one month, or was the military just a big band of jerks that where full of themselves? Probably both, and they were _so _full of themselves! The General was always bragging about Iggy, saying he was "their finest achievement" and "is just like one of us, but with wings". Ha! Yeah right! He wouldn't think that in a million years! He was just a mutant freak, like everyone else thought.

Iggy wondered where the Flock was. Had they found Max yet, or was she still alone? Where they all okay? They were probably at the school, as usual.

_How did the military get to me, but not the rest of the flock? _Iggy thought. They _were _all together before he got taken. Why would they just take him and not everyone else? What, was he special or something? Iggy grinned, of course he was special, he was a one of a kind experiment! But what separated him from the rest of the flock besides that fact that he was _blind. _He didn't remember what had happened before he was taken here. And he also didn't understand why his head hurt sometimes.

He landed, as his thoughts still wandered, in the very familiar spot he had before. He could feel their gaze on him.

"See, what did I tell you?" General Heights said to a different person. Jeez, how many people would Iggy have to fly for in one day?

"He's just like one of us...but with wings of course." He said for the seventh time that day. Iggy rolled his eyes as the Generals wimpy assistant, Mike, pulled Iggy into the next room over and tied his hands behind his back. It was the same routine, all in one day. How much longer would he have to do this?

"Come-come on." Mike stuttered.

Iggy didn't move, he was sick of this. He wanted to find a place to escape from. If only he could see...

Mike grabbed Iggy's arm and tried to pull Iggy, he still didn't move. Mike sighed and walked away, closing a door behind him.

Once Iggy was sure that no one was coming back anytime soon he stood up and started walking around the room, his shoulder brusing against the wall, feeling fo weak spots and where the door was. He felt around for anything sharp to break the rope. Why tie him up with rope when they could go for something more original like string? Because they knew that he couldbreak out of it and the military was highly unoriginal.

Iggy suddenly stopped at the egde of the back wall.

_It looks like I found my weak spot. _He thought grinning. And what did you know? He had some bombs with him. How convientant!

_Looks like not listening to Max's 'saftey rules' does pay off._


	14. Chapter 22, 23, and 24

**_(I'm so sorry that this wasn't up when I said it was!! I really thought I put up the right thing, but then my mom pointed it out and I was like, "OH CRAP! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE ANGRY WITH ME!" So I fixed it! Hey, better late then never!)_**

**_(NOTE I've been working on this all night, sorry if it sucks, I had to re-write the entire thing!)_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Chapter 22**

-

-

Fang suddenly didn't understand why he had believed that Max was gone. The world still felt the same to him, so he knew that she was still in it...alive. Just because Angel couldn't read her thoughts anymore, didn't mean that she was dead. He could almost hear he heart beat...It was just a few short room away from him...Only a few walls away...

_Fang, she is gone. I can't even feel her presence. _Angel thought to him in her matter-o-factly way that Max used to do all the time. Fang still didn't believe her, even though he sort of felt like a stubborn five year old, he just wouldn't believe that Max was gone. There had to be something wrong with Angel's mind reading, or Max just decided to block her out.

_Fang believe me, please, Max is gone. _Angel thought, just as stubbornly. She didn't know what she was talking about...well...thinking.

Then a scientist came through the door with five Flyboys behind him. He nodded and the Flyboys picked them all up and dragged them into another room. Great, more experimentation, when was this going to end? The Flyboys that where holding Fang pushed him into a separate room with a window. it looked like a room where they would examine him, or his fighting skills. Six white coats came over to the window and the Flyboys dragged the flock over to the window.

Two other Flyboys came into the room with her, they had his Max. The Flyboys shoved her forward, took out a remote control, and pressed a button. She cried out and fur started to move over her body.

Then Fang was staring in the face of his worst enemy...and the love of his life.

-

-

**Chapter 23**

-

-

My body shook and I stared forward at Fang. He was looking at me with a mixture of shock, worry, relief, and fear. I just wondered which one was the most dominate.

"Max...?" Fang breathed

_"MAX! MAX!" _I heard my flock scream excitedly. I looked over and the window and saw my flock staring at me excited and surprised...All except Total who was jumping up and down trying to see what was going on.

_Kill him. _One of the scientists commanded me. No, oh god, no! Not like this! Why did it have to end like this? I knew for a fact the I couldn't kill him, even if one of the scientists commanded me. I stood there for a minute, happy that I was resisting so well; and then, just as I anticipated, I got a mind blowing electric shock and lunged myself at Fang. He looked at me surprised as I punched him in the stomach.

"They're controlling me!" I told him, punching his nose. He didn't fight back, he didn't even make the slightest attempt to block my punches. Why wasn't he fighting back?

I threw another punch to his spine and he took it, still not protecting himself.

"Fight me!" I commanded kicking his spine again.

"No." He answered, out of breath, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I took a few steps back. He wouldn't hurt me? He promised that if I ended up becoming a threat to the flock he would take care of me so that everyone would be safe! Why was he backing down on his promise now? Just to get me angry? Just so that I would kick his butt harder? If that was what he was aiming for, then it was working.

"Fight me!" I shrieked.

"No!" He yelled back. God why did he have to be so stubborn when it came down to this? Oh yeah, because he's Fang

I threw another rib-shattering punch at his side and yelled, "KILL ME!"

"NO!" He bellowed back.

I let out a cry of frustration and punched him in the face again, blood starting to fall from his face. I then decided to take a somewhat softer approach, even thought I knew it would work.

"Please Fang, kill me." I asked as softly as I could.

He still didn't make any effort to protect himself.

"Please...this is the only thing I want from you." I whispered.

My fist started to lead me to his throat and I thought this was the end for him, but then, unexpectedly, Fang grabbed my fist and twisted it backward. I smiled, finally he was fighting back.

Fang stood up and punched my stomach. I smiled, even though I was in a lot of pain. I knew I had gotten to him...and I also knew that if he did kill me then he would never forgive himself. Well, that makes two of us.

I did a roun house kick and managed to hit Fang in the ribs. He kicked me and sent me flying across the room somehow, I had no idea that he had so much force in him. My head hit the back of the wall and I winced.

_Kill him! _The scientist thought furiously to me. I got up and lunged myself at him again, feeling more empowered than before...Feeling more of an urge to kill him, an urge for blood to be spilled. I knocked him to the ground and punched his face repeatedly, sending blood spewing everywhere. He kicked me off of him and my head hit the wall again. I slid down to the floor, holding my head.

Fang pushed me over and punched my face. Then he finally stepped down on my neck...And I heard it snap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"No...Thank you." I breathed.

And then Fang's face slowly dissolved from my sight, and my world went black.

-

-

**Chapter 25**

-

-

Fang stared down at Max's crumpled up, lifeless body. _Oh my God. _He thought, _What have I done? _He looked up at the flock and saw them staring at him wide eyed; with an exception of Total, who was still jumping up and down trying to see what was happening.

Nudge burst through the door, somehow managing to get past the scientists and Flyboys. She must have had more strength in her then he thought.

"No! Max!" Nudge screamed slapping Max's face, "Wake up! WAKE-UP!" The rest of the flock had made their way over to Max by then and where staring at her body. Fang couldn't do anything, he could hardly breath. He killed her. He took her out of the world. It was all _his _fault.

Flyboys started pouring in the room and the Gassman grabbed a few bombs from his pockets and threw them a the wall, leaving an escape for the flock. The Flyboys started shooting at them.

"FANG!" Angel called, "COME ON!"

Fang looked up, she was already in the air, along with the rest of the flock. He thought about staying there and letting the Flyboys shoot him, but Angel's calling got louder and more desperate as the minutes ticked by. He raised out the opening that the Gassman had made and shot up into the air.

"WAIT!" Fang called, "I'm not leaving without her!"

"Fang, are you crazy, you're going to get killed!" Angel shrieked in a very Max-like tone.

"I'll be right back!" Fang called.

Angel zoomed down to him, grabbed his arm, and started pulling. "No! Fang! Come with us! You won't make it!" Angel screamed.

Fang stared down at her body and tears filled his eyes. He knew he had to leave her, to was the only way to keep the flock safe. Fang nodded and they all zoomed off.

Fang looked back at her body, and watched the love of his life get pulled deeper into the school, dead.


	15. PART 2: 'The Half Killed' Prologue

**PART 2 'The Half Killed'**

-

-

"Beneath this mask there is more than just flesh,

beneath this mask there is an idea.

And ideas are bullet proof."

-_V for Vendetta_

**_(NOTE The quote really fits in the story! Trust me!)_**

-

-

**Prologue  
**

-

-

_"Fang..." A sweet voice called him._

_Fang turned and saw her standing there, smiling at him._

_"Fang..." She nearly sang again. Her voice was sweeter than usual, it was more high-pitched and smooth, kind of like honey._

_She nearly glided over to him, by how graceful she seemed. She put her hand on his chest and smiled again, he white teeth shining brilliantly. She was so beautiful, more beautiful then before, even if that was possible._

_Fang shivered as he felt her hand on his chest. She was ice cold, colder than she was when she died...when he killed her. He copied what she did, putting his hand on her ice cold chest, and the other on her face. He soon realized that she had no heart beat._

_Fang looked into her eyes, worried, and they weren't the same either. They had a dark, dead look in them, there was none of the usual light in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

_It was then that he completely realized that she was gone, he knew that his Max was gone. And it was all because of him._

_And then she disappeared from his arms, leaving him half killed._


	16. Chapter 25

**_(WARNING! The rest is darker! Just a heads up! -and this chapter is just a wee bit emo-)_**

**_(NOTE I'm sorry it's such a short chapter!! Give me a day or two and there'll be more chapters up! I just have to write more!!)_**

**Chapter 25**

-

-

Fang slowly opened his eyes and looked next to him...no one was there. The usual place where _she _would be lying was empty.

He felt alone, he just wasn't himself without her. It was like there was a dark hole inside him, eating him alive until there was nothing left of him. Until he was destroyed. Until she was faded.

Fang got up and walked away from the flock, but stayed close enough to hear if something started to happen. He had to get away from them, even if it was just for a little while. He leaned against the back of the tree and thought. God, why did he have to be so stupid and listen to her? He would have rather been in her spot then where he was now. Fang wished he was dead, but he wasn't just about to take it upon himself and commit suicide...Yet.

The flock hated him now, he knew it. They had hardly said a word the entire night, even Nudge didn't say much of anything. The only one who talked was Total, and all he kept asking was, "Where's Max? Why didn't she come with us?" Then Angel obvouily told him with her mind that_ she _was gone and Total went completely quiet like the rest of them.

Her name stung him now. Even thinking of just her name made him feel hurt. He killed her. he destroyed the only person that he would truly love...And he knew no one could take her place. No one could fill in the gap in his heart now, and if anyone did he still would never be completely whole again. Fang knew he would never be the same.

Fang punched the tree over and over again, not caring that he war hurting himself and not even feeling the pain. Nothing, not even the most painful kind of physical pain could cover for his mental pain. _A_bsolutely_ nothing_ could make him feel any worse then he already felt...or better.

Fang put his face in his bleeding hands. He didn't know if he could survive much longer without her, he wouldn't make it. He felt alone enough, but to have to go the rest of his life without her? It would be just too much. It was one thing being away from her for a few weeks knowing that she was alive, but to go a few weeks with know that she was dead? No, he couldn't handle it, he just couldn't handle it!

He knew that he would be leaving behind the flock, and Nudge would have to lead them to find Iggy, but he was already too depressed.

_Fang, don't leave us. _Angel thought to him. Great, she was listening in. Honestly, couldn't he have just five minutes to himself, and himself only?

_Don't kill yourself. _

Fang stopped, she _was _listening in to everything! He didn't know what to think know. She didn't want him to go? He had just killed _her,_ wouldn't Angel want him dead?

_We just lost Max...And maybe Iggy...We don't need to lose you too. _

Fang didn't know what to think.


	17. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

-

-

Iggy had managed to grab some matches from the General's pocket. Sometimes, having a smoker around really helped. But Iggy still couldn't get over that he hadn't had any matches with him. Where did they all go? Did Gazzy steal them of something? Yeah, it was probably the Gassman's fault...

Iggy also got a hold of the General's pocket knife, which was convenient. This guy didn't notice a thing! Iggy could have stolen a tank, ran over a wall and escaped with out the General noticing that a thing was wrong. And wasn't the army supposed to be really alert? Angel's stiffed bear Celeste was more alert then General Heights!

He landed again and Mike took him to his room and closed the door, like usual. Iggy sat there for a few minutes and waited, trying to make sure that no one was coming. When Iggy decided that the coast was clear he took out the pocket knife and got ready to blow that place to pieces. But, which was unexpected, the General opened the door.

"Boy, come with me." He commaned. _Iggy! Gosh, don't you know names yet? _

Iggy stood there for a second and then slowly stood up and walked over to the General. He didn't know what was going on.

"Things in Iraq aren't going as we planned." The Genarel began, "So we're sending you over."

"No." Iggy said.

The General looked at him surprised. "What did you say?" He asked, still sounding surprised.

"No." Iggy said again, "I'm not going."

The General stopped and stared at Iggy, still shocked.

"Don't be stupid boy, come, there's a helicopter waiting for you." The General said, grabbing Iggy's arm.

Iggy didn't move. He wouldn't go to the war and be used as a weapon. Sure, if he went to the war and used _a _weapon, he may not disagree, but this was different. He wasn't a weapon , he was a person. A person with wings, but what was so bad about that? Either way, he wasn't going to be used as a weapon, and nothing that the General could say, or do, would make him cooperate.

The General grabbed Iggy's arm and started pulling him towards the helicopter...but didn't manage to drag him to far. Before hge was even close to the chopper Iggy kick General Height's stomach and he a few ribs crack. Ouch, that must have hurt. But humans where so fragile! One wrong punch and they could be in a couma.

He stumbled back weasing and Iggy ran into "his room. He took what little chance he had left, cut the rope off his arms, and blew up the wall, all in a matter of one minute.

"It was good doing business with you, General..." Iggy said smiling, "But I gotta fly!"

Iggy's wings ripped from the back of his shirt, jumped up, and shot into the sky. Ah, it felt so good to be free again! At least he was aloud to fly in the army base, but he hated being cooped up.

Sirens started to echo from down below and Iggy decided it was enough of play, time to go find Max and the flock.


	18. Chapter 27 and 28

**Chapter 27**

-

-

A few Flyboys dragged Max's lifeless body across the dry grass to the nearest river. This was the scientists way of a funeral, tossing the body of the experiment that was dead into the river, not caring what happens to them. The scientists had tried everything to bring her back, but nothing worked, she just wouldn't breath. She just wouldn't let her heart start.

Jeb couldn't believe he has lost both of his children in less then five months, it was just too much. He knew he was the one who put them in this position, he knew it was his fault, but he didn't want to face it. He may have been the worst father on earth, but he still cared about his children, even though they may have not thought so.

Max was the one who was supposed to sace the world, and she couldn't save it if she was dead. Jeb knew that it was the right thing to kill Max, but he was furious. Jeb wanted Fang to die, slowly and painfully. He shook his head, no he didn't want that. Max had asked him to kill her, and if that's what she truly wanted, then it was good that Fang had granted her that one final wish.

The Flyboys threw Max's body in the water and walked away. Jeb walked to the edge of the river and looked in. He thought that he saw Max's body floating along.

_I hope you make it up there sweetheart. _He thought, _You're a good girl, and you're life shouldn't have been like this. I'm so sorry dear. _

Something started to glow in the water and he looked closer. He had no idea what it was. He fallowed it down a ways and watched it disappear. He frowned at the water. Whatever it was, it was alive, and headed east, to Arizona.

"Jeb! Come on!" Kate called. Jeb looked back at the faint glowing light and walked back toward the school.

Jeb hoped that he would burn in hell.

-

-

**Chapter 28**

-

-

**_(NOTE This part is ALL from The Final Warning! It's one of Fang's memories. So, as you can tell, I did NOT make this up. I just thought that it would fit this part!)_**

_"Yo, Max." Fang had called her. She blinked and sat up starting to look a little worried._

_"Wha'?" She asked tiredly, "What's, what's-"_

_"Let's take a little spin." Fang had interrupted her and motioned outside. Everyone was still sleeping. It was dark outside, and the moon would be their only light. Just as Fang had planned. He needed to talk to her before something happened._

_"Why?" She whispered, her brown eyes still tired._

_He smiled and Max stopped breathing for a minute. Fang loved when he had that effect on her. She was easier to crack then people thought she was. "Because we can." He had answered simply_

_Sadly, she really didn't need a better reason then that. Fang ran off into the night as she put on her jeans and jacket. Then, sooner or later she fallowed him out into the parking lot and launched herself into the air. _

_He watched her wings shoot out and lost a little breath. She was so graceful, it always took his breath away, but he tried his best not to show. He looked down at he and half smiled. _

_They were near the ocean soon, around Chesapeake Bay. They swooped in wide circles and he saw a small dock. It was perfect. Perfect time, perfect place. Without speaking they both landed and walked down to the dock, they weren't even breathing hard. They sat down on the edge of the dock. their wings overlapping._

_"This is pretty." She said, dangling her feet a yard above the water._

_"Yeah. Peaceful." He was looking at everything but her. "Are we back on track?"_

_She looked at him confused. "What do you mean? What track?"_

_"You and me. We...broke up." _

_She looked at the water, her checks flaring up of embarrassment. That made two of them._

_"I don't want to split up agian." he said quickly._

_"No, me neither._

_Fang felt awkward. It was one thing being this close to her, but being this close to her and about to tell her something that could either ruin their relationship, or make it a whole lot closer._

_"Max.."_

_He tried to make his face unreadable. He felt embarrassed, they both hated about talking about these things, but it had to be done. It would come up sooner or later, he knew that, they both knew that. So why not just bring it up now._

_"What do you want from me?" he asked._

_She looked at him confused. "What do I- What do you mean? I want to usual stuff, like always." She started to get nervous, he could tell that much. Again, that made two of them._

_He looked into her eyes. "Look, you didn't like it when you saw me with that girl back in Virgina." He knew that she had to be thinking about that day. It was always fun to see her jealous._

_"And I wasn't thrilled about you and Sam, the possible traitor, also back in Virginia._

_"Yeah, Virginia basically sucked." She agreed._

_"Well why? Why would it bother us to see us with other people?" _

_Fang started to feel nervous in the pit of his stomach. It was hard enough feeling brother-sister feelings with her, but he couldn't take it anymore. It was too hard._

_"You're..." he began, and she waited for him looking at him nervously. "Such a _pain_." He concluded._

_"What?" She asked, but wasn't able to add anymore as Fang's head swooped in and his mouth touched her's. She tried to speak, but he held her head. She needed to know what he was going through. She just needed to know how much he cared about her. Words weren't enough to describe it, so he hoped that this would be enough for her. He kissed her a little deeper and she kissed him back. He thought he was getting to her, he thought that she would love him back as much as he loved her, if that was possible._

_But that's just what he thought._

_Max pulled back gasping. "I, uh-" She jumped up, almost knocking him over and raced down the dock. She took of flying fast, like a rocket._

_-_

That was Fang's favorite memory, and his worst. And everytime he closed his eyes she was there, looking at him, laughing, smiling, or kissing him. That was the clearest memory he had of her. And it was all he had left of her

He would never let that go.


	19. Chapter 29 and 30

**Chapter 29**

-

-

Dr Martinez paced the floor and stared at the phone. She had skipped two days of work waiting for a call. Max hadn't called, she didn't even bother to leave a text message. Sure, she was kind of being paranoid, but her daughter was a mutant always on the run from scientists and Flyboys. Who wouldn't be paranoid about their daughter?

--

"Does this mean I get to skip school?" Ella had asked hopefully.

"No Ella, you'll still go to school. If something happens, I'll get a hold of you." She answered trying to sound like an authority to Ella.

"So does theis mean I get to leave my cell phone on?" She asked smiling.

Dr. Martinez sighed. "Fine."

--

It was one fifty in the after-noon and still no call. She started to think about calling Jeb, he would know what was going on...

The phone suddenly rang and she rushed over to it and answered it.

"Valencia Martinez." She answered trying to keep calm. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

"Hey..." Fang's familiar voice said. Fang. It was Fang. Now that was a first. But where was Max?

"What's going on? Where's Max?" She asked worriedly.

Fang was quiet for a minute and Dr. Martinez waited anxiously. Why was he calling and not Max?

"Something...happened" He said slowly. Dr. Marteniz's heart sank. _Oh no. _She thought

She swallowed. "What happened?"

"Max is dead." He answered quietly

Dr. Martinez nearly dropped the phone. She didn't believe it. Max, her daughter, was gone. She could hardly breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It-it's not your fault." She choked out, "Are you guys okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"How..." She didn't even finish. She knew that she couldn't. And she really didn't want to know. She had just lost her daughter.

"Are you guys coming back soon?" She asked choking back tears.

"I don't-"

"Please?"

Fang sighed. "Okay."

"I'll see you soon then?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yeah."

They hung up and Dr. Martinez burst into tears. How had this happened? She should have asked Fang, but it would have hurt her even more. She couldn't imagine what the flock was feeling right then. They had watched her die probably.

Dr. Marteniz picked up the phone again and called Ella.

"Hello?"

"Ella? It's me. Max is dead."

-

-

**Chapter 30**

-

-

That was probably one of the hardest things Fang had ever done. He hung up the pay-phone and walked back over to the flock. He couldn't believe that he had actually managed to say _her_ name. It was hard enough to hear it, let alone think it, but _saying_it was something entirely different. He knew he could say her name so well back a the school because part of him had known that she wasn't dead, but the flock thought otherwise. And now that she was actually gone...Forever...

_Forever. _He couldn't imagine him in a world without her forever. It would be too hard. Being in a world without her for three days was bad enough...but he knew that he couldn't handle forever. Forever was too long. Three days was too long.

"What did she say?" Nudge asked looking at her shoes.

"Not much."

"You didn't tell her-"

"No." Fang interrupted Angel. She nodded and looked around.

"She wants us to go see her." He concluded.

The flock suddenly looked really pleased. And then the Gassman suddenly got serious, which was really, really out of character.

"But what about Iggy? We can't just leave him to uncertain death!" The Gassman said. Wow, 'uncertein'. Fang didn't know that the Gassman even knew that word, let alone knew how to say it.

Fang thought about that for a minute. It was true, they couldn't just leave Iggy hanging, where ever he was. They didn't need another person dead, like Angel had said. But it depended on the person...

"Okay, how about we go check in with Dr. Martinez and then we leave right away to go find Ig." Fang compromised.

The Gassman sat there frowning. "Okay." He finally agreed.

The flock walked to the nearest park, and when no one was around, leaped up into the sky.


	20. Chapter 31

**_(Good news everyone! I fixed chapters 22, 23, and 24! I'm sorry, I did the wrong thing and had to re-write it! That took FOREVER! But still, it's fixed! Be _****_happy!)_**

**_(You people have been asking if Max is dead...well you find out in THIS chapter! AH! AAAH!! YAYITH!!)_**

**Chapter 31**

-

-

I woke up to a light wave of water licking my fingers. I opened my eyes and saw looked around. Everything was so bright and green. I sat up and squinted. Where was I? There was nothing but a river flowing past me and green, lots and lots of green. I had no idea what was going on or how I got there.

I tried to stand up but fell back down immediately. I frowned and looked at my feet. Huh, what funny things at the edge of my legs. I reached my hand out and touched my toes. Wow, they were all like, little things that popped out of the bottom of my feet, kind of like the flowers in the grass. I looked at my hands, they were really weird things too. I touched my fingers on each and and smiled. What funny little things! They were like my toes too, just popping out of my hand like flowers in the grass. I laughed a little bit then went quiet. Wow, that was a really weird noise.

I tried to stand up again, this time more slowly. I stumbled a little bit and then stuck my arms out to hold my balance. Okay, I could stand now that was good. I took this opportunity to look around and see where exactly I was. I took one small step and almost fell into the river. _Note to self: Take smaller steps._ I leaned over the river and saw a person with long blond hair and brown eyes staring back at me through the really clear water. She was really dirty, could probably use something to clean her up. I waved and she waved back at the exact same time I waved. Wow, it was like we were really coordinated or something. I smiled and she smiled at the same time too. Then I frowned, something wasn't right. I lifted some of my hair off my shoulders and saw ut was the same color. What do ya know? That was me! Wow, I was so pretty! Except that I needed a good hose-down, but besides that I looked so pretty!

I also saw a light brown and white behind me. I spun around, falling in the process, and nothing was there. I looked back into the river the the brown and white coloring was still behind me. Was I seeing things? I reached behind me and felt something soft, and feather-like. It was so_ soft! _I ran my fingers down the feather and it lead me to my back. The feathers where attached to my back! Like...wings?

I screamed and then clapped my hand over my mouth. Oh, I didn't like that sound. It was too loud and reveling, two of the things I did _not _want to be at the moment. I had no idea that someone was capable of making those sounds. How strange was that?

I stretched out one of the wings and gasped. They _were _connected to me! I out stretched both of them and saw got wide-eyed. God, they were so long! I couldn't believe it! Did everyone have wings like me? Is that how people got around? I looked up and all I saw was birds and no one like me.

_Huh._ I thought. I then I got wide-eyed again. There was a voice in my head! It was like a little me inside my head talking to me. It was like I would never be alone. _Cool... _I thought. Then I giggled. This was so much fun!

I stood up again and looked around. Where was I going to go? There was no person in sight, not even many little critters. I frowned and looked back at the river, there was anyone there except for the me in the water; which was cool.

_Maximum Ride? _Something thought in my head. Ooh, what do you know? I had two voices in my head! One that was me and one that was someone else. Fun.

I didn't think back. I didn't even know who this "Maximum Ride" person was. It sounded weird but I liked it.

_Max? _I thought again. Now I like that better! "Max", that's such a cool name!

_Um... _I thought trying to think of ways to greet this voice. It might have had the wrong person.

_You're alive? _It thought to me.

I looked around and then nodded. I was alive!

I was alive and didn't know who I was.


	21. Chapter 32

**_(I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to write this! I have a huge writers block on ALL of my stories that are up. But I think I know the reason: Brisingr. I'll do my best to finish the book soon for you people waiting.)_**

**_(Good news! I put up "Fork in the Road"! Feel free to be excited!)_**

**Chapter 32**

-

-

Fang wasn't sure if he could face Dr. Martinez and Ella. Facing a pack of Erasers, no big deal. Facing a whole swarm of Flyboys, no problem at all. But facing Dr. Martinez and Ella after he had just killed their daughter/sister? That was way, way to hard. Fang would rather

He and the flock made big circles around the house to prepare to land. He watched Dr. Martinez walk out of the house. Fang felt complete remorse wash over him just looking at her. Did she really have to have _her _eyes?

Angel was first to land, fallowed by Nudge and the Gassman. Dr. Martinez rushed over to them and hugged them, just like a real mom. _God, does she always have to be that way? _Fang thought. There was only one answer: Yes, yes she does.

"Are you all okay?" She asked looking for cuts and bruises on the younger ones body's in a very _her-_like-way. Dr. Martinez stretched an arm out to Fang to hug him but he didn't move. She sighed and wrapped her arm around the younger kids again.

"Come on," She said. "Lets go inside." The younger kids fallowed her but Fang stood out side. He didn't want to go with them, and they wouldn't want him after he told them.

Dr. Martinez poked her dead outside. "Fang, come on." She said, motioning inside.

Fang took a deep, shaky breath. "Do you want to know how she died?" Fang asked quietly. Dr. Martinez froze when she was halfway to Fang. He didn't wait for her to answer. "I killed her." He said.

She gasped and stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh Fang, you couldn't have." She finally whispered.

"I had to." He told her, "She turned into an Eraser."

Fang half expected her to yell at him to leave and never come back, but she just stood there shocked. "Fang..." She whispered.

He couldn't take it, Fang's wings snapped open and he lept up into the air not caring that he was leaving the flock behind...

Because he had his own mission.


	22. Chapter 33 and 34

**_(Sorry it's been a while, I've been putting up other stories! I know, call me crazy. I just put up a new one that's a Twilight and Maximum Ride crossover! It's called Breaking Ride, go check it out when your done!)_**

**Chapter 33**

-

-

"Is it done?" The director asked him.

"Yes."

"And you're sure you know the truth about what happened to Experiment One?"

"Yes."

"Then go on, tell me what I need to hear." She said sitting down.

"Experiment One is not dead. She has only lost her memory." He told her almost immediately.

"Every bit of her memory?" She asked intrigued.

"Every bit of it."

The Director sighed and fell back in her chair. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Very well." She said. "Terminate her."

-

-

**Chapter 34**

-

-

I truthfully had no idea where I was going. My feet just picked me up, and I was off. All I did was fallow the river, which seemed like a great path...Until the river flew into a lake...Or the ocean.

The second voice in my head -that wasn't mine- hadn't spoken since he was asking for some "Maximum Ride" person. I guess they really did have the wrong person, and that was a bummer. I really liked having another voice in my head that wasn't mine, so that I wouldn't be having a conversation with myself.

_Hello? _I tried again. _Anyone there?_ No answer. Of course. Would my little friendly voice ever come back again? I missed that person, whoever it was. I wondered if it was like me, or different.

_Jump into the air. _It commanded me after a few minutes.

_You're back! _I thought happily.

_Jump into the air. _It commanded again.

_Why? _I asked confused by it's impatientness.

_GET DOWN! _It thought suddenly. I dropped to the ground out of shock, and because I tripped again. I heard a bunch of little expositions go over my head. _Cover your head! _It thought urgently. I obediently covered my head with my hand and the mini explosions started up again. I didn't like that noise, not at all! I felt something new, in the pit of my stomach. It was gnawing at me, and I hated that feeling. _Fear. _I suddenly thought. Fear. I was feeling fear? Not a very good emotion.

Suddenly they all stopped. _Stay down. _The Voice thought suddenly when I started to move. I heard footsteps walk over to me in the grass.

"Is that her?" A voice asked.

"Defiantly, don't you see the wings?" Another voice said. He nudged me with his foot. Hey, everyone had feet! Cool.

"She's still breathing." The other voice breathed. Why was I important?

One of them flipped me over and I was stupid enough to open my eyes. They where two men. One of them had dark hair and vibrent blue eyes and the other one, who was over me, was strawberry blond with strange green eyes.

"Do you speak?" the green eyed one asked. I shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know? Wouldn't you know if you could talk?" I shrugged.

"Anthony...I think she lost her memory." The dark haired one said, pulling the other man off me.

The Anthoney nodded toward me. "You, what's your name?" I shrugged again.

He sighed and leaned down toward me. "Okay, listen closely, because I won't repeat myself. Go straight until it's dark, and something will be waiting for you. If you take it you'll be safe, if you avoid it...well then you might not be so lucky. I'm only telling you this because I'm like you. Now do you understand what you need to do?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good, now go. I look forward to seeing you again"

The men backed away and their wings shot from their backs. I stood there, my breath taken away. The dark haired one black and white wings, and I wondered how that was possible. The other one...Anthoney, had wings almost the exact same color as mine.

"You know what you need to do, now go." He said right before he jumped into the air.

After they where out of sight, I turned to the direction he pointed to me and I ran as fast as I could.


	23. Chapter 35 and 36

**Chapter 35**

-

-

Dr. Martinez walked into the kitchen where Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were eating cookies.

"Where did Fang go?" Angel asked when she saw that Dr. Martinez had walked into the house alone.

"He left for a little while. But he'll be back soon." Dr. Martinez told her sweetly.

Angel looked at Dr. Martinez in the eyes and frowned. She knew that she had no idea if Fang was going to be back.

Dr. Martinez hesitated for a minute before asking the question that she would have on her mind for the rest of her life.

"Did he really kill her because she turned into an Eraser?" Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Mom? What are you talking about?" Ella asked entering the room.

Nudge wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah." She answered.

"Why?" Dr. Martinez asked baffled.

"Well, it's not like he wanted to. Of course he didn't want to. Max asked him to kill her. She was like kicking his butt for a really long time because he wouldn't fight her and she told him to kill her. She said something like 'This is the only thing I want from you.' So he killed her." Nudge said quickly, defending Fang.

Dr. Martinez sat down. Oh, so he had a good reason. At least he didn't kill her because he just wanted to one day.

"When's Fang coming back?" The Gassman asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "But just stay here until he comes back."

-

-

**Chapter 36**

-

-

I started to slow down after a while. I needed to rest, even if it was only for a few minutes. I sat down and looked up. I wished I knew how to fly like them. That would be the best. It would be a lot faster too.

I heard something make a noise in my pocket. It was a little crumply noise. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a few photographs. These things had little people in them! But they were frozen in place, I wondered what they where doing in there.

The first picture was of a little blond haired boy with blue eyes, the next picture was of a little girl who looked like she could be related to the boys before. The next one was of a little black blob, well, not exactly a blob, but a little fur ball. Then there was a boy that reminded me of Anthony, probably about my age, then a girl with dark skin. I had never seen anyone with that color of skin, but she was pretty. And the last picture was of a boy that was my age too. He had dark hair and dark eyes. I liked that picture. I traced my finger along his face and smiled. He was good looking. I liked that picture a lot.

_Those are your flock Max. _The Voice told me.

_My flock..._I looked at the pictures again and thought I recognized them, but I couldn't be too sure. Whoever they where, I would like to meet them. Maybe they could help me with finding out who I was.

I stood up and stuffed the pictures in my pocket. I needed to get up and moving if I wanted to find whatever Anthony had told me to find.

--

It wasn't until three hours later that the sun went down and found what I was looking for. It was a necklace with a dog tag that said: _Experiment 1._

_Put it on. _The voice commanded me. I put the necklace on without hesitation.

_Now run for your life. _The voice commanded.

I turned around and saw thousands and thousands of monsters behind me.


	24. Chapter 37

**_(This chapter my be a little Eagle Eye-ish if you've seen that movie. Sorry, I just watched it. IT ROCKED!)_**

**Chapter 37**

-

-

Fang opened the cell phone again once it vibrated. _Go North for about fifteen minutes until you get to an abandoned building. _It said. He didn't know why he was obeying whoever this person was. Whoever they were, they were a stalker, he knew that much.

But of course, he listened to the text message and flew to where to told him to. The building looked old, it was probably abandoned at least twenty years ago.

"Why are you leading me here?" He muttered to his cell phone, feeling like an idiot. He was talking to his cell phone. That was a first for anybody.

_Don't question me, just do what I say. _It told him. He threw the cell phone at the wall with all his force and it didn't break, it just vibrated.

_I better have broken this piece of shit. _He thought, walking over to where he threw it. There wasn't even a scratch. He picked it up and it gave him a little shock.

_You're not listening Fang. I can do things. Things to people that you care about. Like your flock. And Max. _The new messaged said.

"Max is dead." He said quietly, not quite sure if he was talking to himself or the message.

_Is she really Fang? Are you sure about that? _It said next.

"I watched her die." He said darkly.

Suddenly the phone vibrated for a minute and shocked him. He felt the wave rain up his brain, putting an image in his mind. It was her. _Max. _She was sitting down and looking at some pictures with a confused face. He knew this wasn't a memory. He knew it was happening right now. He saw her put down two picture, and they were Gazzy's and Angel. She had kept those pictures with her? Where they all of the flock? Then she put down two more pictures, one of Iggy and one of Total. Then she got wide-eyed looking at a picture, when she put it down he saw it was of Nudge. Didn't she remember what Nudge looked like?

_She doesn't remember anything. _The message said next, but he didn't pay attention to it. He focused on her face. She looked at one picture for a long time. She just stared at it in awe. She picked up the other pictures again and looked through them a second time, this time for carfully. She still lingered on that last picture though. When she put it in her pocket he saw it was him.

He felt wetness on he cheek when he allowed himself to return to reality.

_She's alive. And I can do things to her. _

"You wouldn't." He said, but it didn't sound like more then a breath.

_I would. _


	25. Chapter 38 and 39

**Chapter 38**

-

-

I looked at them and couldn't move. There was so many of them! And what were they?

"Maximum Ride, time to die. Once and for all." One of them droned. They they go with the Maximum Ride thing again. Who was that person? Someone clearly needed to fill me in with what the heck was going on.

_You're Maximum Ride. _The little voice told me. I got wide-eyed. So this is why this was all happening to me!

_What do they want from me? _I asked.

_Everything._

They suddenly swarmed at me and I didn't know what to do. I covered my head trying to keep safe. That's all I really could do.

"MAX WHAT THE HELL?!" A boy's voice shouted. I looked up at him. He looked like Anthony I had met earlier, but he might have been a little taller, and he had blue eyes, not green. "FIGHT!"

I didn't move, I didn't think. I just sat there shocked. He knew me? Did everyone know my name? Suddenly all of the creatures flew off faster then they came, like something was more important somewhere else.

He leaned down in front of me and I just looked at him. "Why didn't you fight Max? Are you hurt?" He asked me. I just looked at him again, wondering who he was. "Are you okay?" He asked again. I just nodded.

I took the picture out of my pocket and looked at it. Then I looked at the boys sitting in front of me. I looked back an forth between the him and the picture. He was the same person. So he wasn't trapped inside the picture, it was just an image of him.

He looked at the picture. "You brought a picture of me? Well, not what I expected. I thought you would have a picture of Fang and not me." _Fang. _Why did that name sound so familiar. I took out the picture of the dark haired boy again. Was that Fang?

I showed the picture to the boy in front of me and he frowned at it. "You do have a picture of him. That's what I thought." I looked at the picture again. _Fang. _He had such pretty eyes. I traced my hand over Fang's face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. I looked around and took my necklace off. I put it in his hands to show him. He looked at me. "You came here for this?" He asked, holding it up. I nodded.

He handed it back to me. "Why aren't you talking?" He asked. I shook my head. I couldn't talk. "Did you loose your voice?" He asked me. I shrugged. "How do you not know? I thought Maximum Ride knew everything." I shook my head again. I didn't know a thing. Only my name, how to walk, how to run, and that I had a little voice in my head that wasn't mine.

"Come on, let's go to Dr. Martinez's house, give me your cell phone." He told me. I just cocked my head to the side. He sighed, "You don't have your phone do you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Fine, we can use the payphone at the nearest town." He said sighing.

He shot out his wings and jumped up. "C'mon Max!" He called. "Let's go!" I looked up at him. How did he do that so easily? Was he like, magic or something? I just stood there, staring at him in awe.

Then he seemed to look like he understood everything. He landed and walked over to me, keeping his wings out.

"What's my name?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Oh...this isn't good." He muttered.

"Can you fly?" He asked next. I shook my head

He sighed. "Do you trust me?" He asked. I wearily nodded. "Then will you let me carry you?" He asked reaching out his hand. I hesitated for a minute, and then took his had.

He lifted me up and jumped into the air. I was flying!

-

-

**Chapter 39**

-

-

**_(THIS EXPLAINS WHY IGGY CAN SEE!!)_**

_He landed for a minute, just for a short minute. He thought he saw something. _

_**Iggy.** Something thought to him. He winced as he felt a head ache creep over him. _

_**I'm going to temporarily give you your sight back if you do something for me. **The thought said to him._

_His sight? He would be able to see again? For how long? _

_**What do I need to do? **He asked after a while._

_**Find Max and help her with what ever she needs to return to normal. **It thought to him. He nodded. Anything for his sight._

_Suddenly, the darkness he had been stuck in disappeared. Light slowly let itself through his eyes and colors flowed everywhere. He could see again._

_**Now go. **It thought to him. He jumped up in the air and started to fly west. _


	26. Chapter 40 and 41

**Chapter 40**

-

-

I couldn't believe that I was actually flying! It was amazing to be up in the air like that, and to be so high. All you had to do was not look down and you would be fine. So I avoided to look down.

The person that had saved me was Iggy, and he was the guy from one of the pictures. He was able to tell me about every person in them, even down to the little black fur-ball! The little girl was Angel, and the blond boy was her brother, his name was Gazzy. I didn't dare ask why. The girl with dark skin was named Nudge, and the black fur-ball was a talking dog named Total. The dark haired boy was Fang. He told me that I have a mom, dad, sister, and brother. It sounded like I had a happy little family back home.

I still hadn't talked. I didn't know what it would sound like...or how. He would ask me questions and I would either shake my head, nod, or shrug. I think it annoyied him that I didn't talk, but I could be sure.

We landed in a park that was just outside a town. I could hear strange buzzing nosies, not like bees, but something else. When we walked out of the park I finally saw what they were.

"Those are cars." Iggy told me when he saw the look of wonder on my face. "People drive in them...Unless you're cool and have wings like us." He gave me a half smile.

I looked at the cars in wonder. They were all moving so fast, they were almost all just a blur. When a light above changed red all of the cars stopped, while different cars went. It was so cool! I took my chance and took a good look at them. They where all different colors; some where red, some blue, some green, almost any color I could think of. They where a type of metal and they all had a set of wheels in the front and the back.

Iggy sighed and grabbed my hand. We walked down the street to the payphone. That was a different thing too. It was black and a long silver cord attached to a little blue box. It had sliver buttons with numbers on them too.

He picked it up and put in a few coins.

"Dr. Martinez's number was 452-9102 right?" He asked me. I just shrugged. **_(See, I made up my own number for her! HA HA!!)_**

He sighed and dialed the number.

-

-

**Chapter 41**

-

-

Everyone was asleep and Dr. Martinez was grateful to have a while to herself. She hadn't had time for herself in three days, and she was beginning to miss it. Not that she didn't like having the flock there, but it was nice to have some alone time.

The phone rang and she groaned. _There goes my me time. _She thought, trudging over to the phone.

"Valencia Martinez." She answered wearily.

"Hi, it's Iggy." Iggy's voice informed her.

"Iggy?! HI! Where are you? Do you realize that we are all here without you? Well, minus Fang and Max." She nearly babbled. When ever she got excited she tended to babble. An annoying, yet forceful habit.

She heard him sigh. "I know. I got caught up. And Max is with me." He informed her. "What happened to Fang?" He asked next.

Dr. Martinez sat quietly for a minute, baffled by what he said. "Max is- Max is with you? You have her body, you mean?" She finally said, stumbling on words.

"What do you mean Max's body? She's all in one piece." Iggy asked with surprise in his voice.

"But- Fang...And the flock...They said that she was dead." Her voice broke on dead.

"She looks pretty alive to me right now." Iggy said. "She's messing with a quarter."

Dr. Martinez didn't believe it. Was it scientifically possible that someone could come back to life? Not even the bible said that someone could come back to life; not unless you counted Jesus, who came back as a spirit.

"Let me talk to her." Dr. Martinez commanded.

Iggy hesitated. "She can't." He told her.

"Why not? Is a quarter more important then her mother?" She question him.

"No, you don't understand. She _can't _talk." Iggy informed her.

"I think-" He began, "I think she has amnesia."

Dr. Martinez froze. "What? Why?" She managed to say.

"I don't know."

"Okay, where are you?" She asked him.

"Phoenix"

She nodded, even though she knew Iggy couldn't see her. "Okay. I'll come pick you up. Go get a room in a hotel, and I'll find you." She told him.


	27. Chapter 42 and 43

**_(I...need...to...finish...Brisingr!)_**

**Chapter 42**

-

-

"Okay guys, since mom is going to get Iggy and Max, and Nudge is one year younger then me, and Fang is gone, I'm in charge!" Ella said putting her hands on her hips like adults did when they were trying to be an authority.

The Gassman looked up at her. "Says who?" He asked.

"My mom."

Angel looked at Ella. "No she didn't."

"Shut up!" She mumbled. They all laughed.

"Hey!" Total said, jumping up on the table, "I think I should be in charge! I'm the man of the house!" Gazzy gave Total a look like, 'hey!' She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Is it really true?" Nudge asked bouncing up and down, "Is your mom _really _going to pick up Max and Iggy?" Ella nodded and Nudge squealed.

"We'll all be together soon! All we need to do is get Fang here! That would be PERFECT!" Nudge exclaimed flopping onto the couch.

Angel looked at Ella. "How is Max alive? We all watched her die." She asked quietly

"I don't know Angel. I'm not God."

-

-

**Chapter 42**

-

-

"You don't remember when we almost caused an avalanche?" Iggy asked in shock. I just shook my head.

"Oh my God. Who could forget about that? It was amazing!" He mumbled. I had to giggle at him.

A shiny red Volvo pulled up in front of us. A woman, probably in her late thirty's to early forty's stepped out of the car. She looked at us for a minute and then rushed over to hug me. I just looked at her, confused because I didn't know who the heck she was.

"She doesn't remember you." Iggy whispered to the woman. She got a look like 'oh...yeah...'

"Max, I'm Valencia Martinez...I'm you're mom." She told me. Oh! So she was the woman he told me about last night! Cool! A mom! I looked at Iggy and smiled, then I did the same to my mom.

"Well, lets not wait out here all day, and lets go home.

--

We pulled up in the driveway about two hours later and was greeted by four kids, three of who was in the photos in my pocket.

"Hi Max!" The little blond girl said hugging me.

"What happened?" The boy asked right as the dark skinned girl said, "Max, you got some 'splanin to do!"

Then Iggy came out of the car and the rest of them swarmed over to him and started questioning him like they did to me.

Once I stepped inside I felt a sudden rush of de javu, like I had been there before. But nothing looked familiar.

Then I smelled something, it filled the house with a mouth watering sweet aroma.

One of the girls, Ella, looked at me and smiled. "Those are the chocolate chip cookies you like so much. Lets go get some." She said to me.Ella pulled me into the kitchen and I could tell that this is where the aroma was coming from.

She handed me one and I took a bite into it. It was like heaven on earth. _It was so good. _Iggy walked in and laughed at my expression. It was obviously something like 'oh yeah'.

My mom walked into the room and said. "Kids, why don't you go into the other room, I need to talk with Iggy and Max."


	28. Chapter 44 and 45

**_(AUTHORS NOTE!! Oh D. OH D!! I'M STUCK!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!! I know exactly how it ends, but I don't know what to do next!! I'll try to get the next chapters up soon! IDEAS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED RIGHT NOW!!)_**

**Chapter 44**

-

-

_It's inside that building. _The text told him next. Fang sighed. _Just go in, and that's all you need to do right now. They know who you are, so there's no need to introduce yourself. _

"How do they know me?" He asked. But it didn't answer, the last text just stood there on the screen.

Fang looked at the old black door in front of him. _This is retarded. _He thought, staring at the door. But, of course, he obeyed the text.

Once the door opened ten heads turned to him, one of them who looked like Iggy. He didn't like being the center of attention, he would rather be just another face in the crowd, a face you would forget in five seconds.

"Welcome." The guy that looked like Iggy said, standing up. "I'm Anthony."

"WHAT! IS! UP!" A kid with bright blue eyes and dark hair said, jumping over the railing of stairs. He looked about Fang's age, give or take a few years.

"I'm R.J." He said, sticking out his hand for Fang to shake it.

"I'm guessing that one chick that is texting everyone told you to come here." A blond haired guy said, looking at him. He nodded.

"That's why we're all here." Anthony told him.

"We were all called here for a common purpose: because she told us that she would give you what you wanted, or needed in some cases, most back." Anthony said. "That's why we're all here."

"Now that you're here we can finally start." R.J said, falling down in a cushioned chair.

"Start what?" Fang asked for the first time. He didn't understand half of the things that any of them where talking about.

"She hasn't told you yet?" A younger kid, probably around Angel's age asked him. Fang shook his head.

"She's bringing us all together to destroy the School in California. Then she'll give us what we want." Anthony told him. _It sounds like a load of crap. _Fang thought.

Fang's cell phone beeped and vibrated. _Be patient Fang, it will all be worth it soon. _The text said.

"How many people are there?" Fang asked

"About thirty, it'll make introductions long and boring." R.J said, Anthony shot a look at him. "What! It will."

-

-

**Chapter 45**

-

-

R.J was right, the introduction took far too long. They basically all planned out how they were going to get to the school, because not everyone could fly. Some could run fast, some could teleport, some could swim at outrageous speeds, and there was plenty more freaks. It was good to know he wasn't alone.

Fang had to stay there with them until the School was gone. He didn't like that. Fang wanted to go back to the flock and tell them that Max was alive, unless they already knew.

He had been imagining her face for the past day now. He wanted to see her again, even if it was only one time. That's all he wanted.

_Do you wish to see her in person or the way I showed you before. _A new text said.

_In person._

The cell phone shocked him again and an image of her came into his mind. She was standing close to Iggy and listening to Dr. Marteniz talk to Iggy about something. So they were all back together! That saved him alot of talking. She looked at Iggy confused and she took out the picture of him again, Iggy nodded.

Fang knew that there was something wrong with her. She wasn't the same, she didn't look at Iggy the way she had before, and he hardly ever saw her mouth move. She was absolutly silent.

"Couldn't sleep?" Anthony asked, walking over to Fang. He nodded.

"You're after Maximum Ride if I'm not mistaken." He said.

"How do you know?"

Anthony's face suddenly looked serious. "I saw you kill her that day at the School." He answered quietly.

_Oh. _Fang thought. He looked away from Anthony and out the window.

"You did the right thing you know." Anthony told him. "I wouldn't have been able to kill her, even if I didn't know her. That proves one thing, you're a strong guy. You did what she asked with hardly any hesitation."

"You don't know that." Fang muttered.

Anthony sighed, "No, I probably don't."

"I should probably tell you something." Anthony said next

"What?"

"I saw her, Max, just yesterday, R.J was with me." He said to Fang.

"You did?" Fang asked shocked.

"Yes, _she _told me to find Max. She doesn't remember anything, she can't even talk." Anthony told him.

"And you left her alone?!" Fang growled

"Not exactly, Iggy was on his way to see her. She wouldn't be alone for long." Anthony said quickly.

"Oh..."

They were quiet for a few minutes, and Fang took a minute to enjoy the silence. _**(I LOVE THAT SONG!!) **_Then a thought came to his mind.

"What are you after?" Fang asked.

Anthony tensed for a minute, and looked like he was stuck inside a memory. When he finally spoke he looked distant.

"My younger sister. I lost her last year she was two years old." He said quietly.

"What happened?" Fang pressed on.

"Long story short, we were trying to escape the School and she...She didn't make it out."

"You'll get her back."


	29. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

-

-

For a few days, Dr. Martinez, my mom, showed me some pictures, told me more about 'the flock' as she called them, about the guy in the picture, and me. She tried to jog my memory, but I didn't know half the things she was talking about. Like how I was supposed to save the world, global warming, and something called ITEX, but nothing seemed familiar at all.

The flock told me about my father, named 'Jeb' and how I had a brother who was dead named 'Ari'. And how I helped them escape the school countless times. Suposivly I was like this super hero.

I still didn't talk, but I wrote. Once they showed me one thing in writing I was able to write like a pro. So instead of talking, I wrote. It made life a heck of a lot easier. And I had some wicked hand writing, let me tell you. When ever I wanted to tell someone something I wrote it down. Again, life was a heck of a lot easier.

The flock had accepted me in like a person that had come back from the dead. Which supposedly I had. They said that I had been killed by the guy in the picture- Fang. I guess I had asked for it...literally. I didn't understand why I would want to die though, nothing in life seemed that terrible. Except for the fact that Ella had to go to school. School sounds really scary.

I walked out onto the back porch and sat down next to Iggy on the swing. They had a swing that was attached to their roof! I had never seen that before. Well, I might have, but who knows?

"What's up?" I wrote down on the piece of paper.

"Nothing much." He told me, looking out at the night sky. I didn't know what to 'say' next. I felt a little awkward being right next to him. Almost like I could feel a certain closeness that had not yet been establish. My cheeks flared up bright red.

"What?" He asked laughing a little bit.

"I have no idea." I admitted. I really didn't. I had never felt my cheeks flare up like that before.

"So you just blush out of no where?" He laughed at me again.

"Blush?"

"Oh yeah, I guess we never told you what it means. You know how your cheeks were probably hot just a second ago?" I nodded. "Well, to put it in simple terms, when your embarrassed or something your cheeks flare up like that."

"Why?"

"No one knows." He told me. I smiled and looked down, feeling my cheeks flare up again. Wow, that felt so weird.

"Thank you."

Iggy looked at me confused. "For what?"

"Everything. For helping me. For teaching me things that I would have never learned if I was still alone. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't found me a few days ago." I scribbled onto the paper.

He just nodded, like he didn't know what to say to that. Then I did something that I never thought I would do to anyone.

I kissed him. He looked at me shocked, but didn't pull away, which made it only a lot better. I knew this was the reason I was blushing! I had_ feelings for Iggy.\_

I pulled away, something didn't feel right. I felt kind of like I was betraying someone, but I didn't know who.

"I'm sorry." I wrote, but I looked like a bunch of lines, because my hand was shaking.

I got up and ran inside. I looked myself in the bathroom.


	30. Chapter 47

**_(I'm so sorry it's been a while!! I'll update on all of my stories soon! Because I finished Brisginr!! I took time off to finish it!!)_**

**Chapter 47**

-

-

Fang he seen it. The entire thing. What she was writing, and worst of all, _the kiss. _He knew then why she had always run away when ever he kissed her, it was because she loved Iggy, and not him. He had wasted all those kisses, trying to turn her over to him, but she never felt anything for him. He was just a person that she could toss aside if she needed too, that didn't mean anything to her.

He felt so stupid, trying so hard to get to her, but he never would be able to. He did it over and over, day after day, but he realized now that it meant nothing. He meant nothing to anyone.

"Fang, get your head in the game." Anthoney whispered. Fang nodded, and looked back at the prize. He, Anthoney, R.J, and Kaylob- the blond guy- were supposed to kill a scientist, or do what they had to do to get out of him ways to get into the School. This guy was, to Fang's guess, really important .

They were outside his apartment, waiting for him to get back, so that it could begin. R.J could hardly sit still, he was egar to start his first assignment.

"Calm down R.J" Kaylob said, "You could screw this up for us if you don't sit still."

"Hey, you're the one talking." R.J shot back.

"Now you are."

"Now you are."

"Now you are."

"Both of you, be quiet before you blow our cover!" Anthoney hissed. "We only get one shot at this." Both of them nodded and went quiet. Fang silently thanked Anthoney. The boys got really annoying, especally when they were supposed to be quiet. He honestly thought that they didn't know the meaning of that word.

The scientist walked into his apartment and Fang immideatly regonized him. He was one of the scientists that was part of Max's transformation of becoming an Eraser. Revenge would be so sweet.

Anthoney motioned his head, and all four of them hopped off there post and stood in front of the scientist, locking the door behind them.

"Who-Who are you?" The scientist stuttered, staring at the four of them wide eyed.

"I thought you would remember your own experiments." Anthoney purred.

His eyes grew wider. "Impossible, you can't be here." He murmered.

"Do you need us to prove it?" Kaylob asked walking forward, but Anthoney put out a hand to stop him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked. _Coward. _Fang thought.

Anthoney walked forward a little bit and pulled out a knife. "How do you get into the School?" He asked, walking a little further.

The scientist streightened up, and suddenly looked brave. "Why should I tell you. You're nothing to me but experiments."

"Because we'll rip your throat out." Anthoney said next.

"You wouldn't."

"Try us." Fang said for the first time.

The scientist looked at him and got a mischivous grin on his face. "You. You were the one that killed our new little pet." Fang's fist clenched when he heard him refer to Max as a "pet". "It's a shame. She could have been a great use to us. But it doesn't matter, she was just one of you."

Fang felt sheer anger boil up inside of him. Cold, hard, and lethal anger. He lunged himself at the scientist and knocked him onto the ground. He punched his face a few times before R.J and Anthoney pulled him off of the scientist.

"Contain yourself." Anthoney murmered to him.

"I'm not the one you want to talk to, Kate, she's the one you want." The scientist said.

Anthoney nodded and motioned Fang to the scientist. "Do what you want with him, I'm done."

**_( I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!! I'M SORRY!!!)_**


	31. Chapter 48 and 49

**Chapter 48**

-

-

It was akward between Iggy and I for the next few days. We hardly said (or wrote) a word to each other. It was actually kind of scary, I didn't know what I was feeling before Nudge told me: Anxiousness. I was beginning to think that it had been a wrong move about kissing him. I had probably just ruined our friendship, and to what they had told me, it was a pretty freaking long one.

I knew I needed to confont him, and tell him that it didn't mean anything, it was just a thank you kiss...But I wasn't sure if it was the truth or not. I wasn't sure exactly _what _I felt for him. All I knew was that I felt something, but not something in particular. You know what I mean?

I looked at the clock and it saying eight-thirty told me that Iggy would probably still be up. I grabbed my pen and notebook and walked down the hall, to Iggy's room. I stood outside it for a minute, thinking of what I would "say" first. There was so much to say. I thought I could start out with something simple like "Hi."

When I went to knock on the door it opened before my fist touched it. He looked at me, equally supirsed as I was.

"Oh, I was just about to go talk to you." He said. I nodded. "Come in."

I walked into his room and stood there for a minute looking around. I suposed that it wasn't really his room, considering it was nothing like him. There was nothing that was nothing that was anything like him.

"Hi." I wrote.

"Hi."

I looked at the floor and thought. What was there to say now? I had already used up my brillent 'hi', now I was freash out of ideas.

"Look, about the other night...It meant nothing. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Max."

"No, it's not. I probably just ruined our friendship. The kiss meant absolutly nothing."

"I figured that much." He murmered.

"What?"

"I know you wouldn't do that to Fang, no matter how much you denied you liked him." He said next.

"Again, what?"

He looked at me, "You don't remember that either, do you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "You and Fang were crazy about each other, even though neither of you would admit it. I had fun teasing him about it...And earned myself a few beat-downs."

I thought for a minute before writing. "You mean the Fang...From the picture?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

I hesitated again.

"What?" He asked, seeing me almost write something down.

"Where is he? Fang?"

Iggy looked at me again. "I don't know. And neither do the flock. Your mom was the last person that saw him."

I thought for a minute. Where was there to go? He didn't have any human friends, or any mutant ones (besides us I guess) so where was there to go?

"Do you think...Maybe he went to...What's that place called? School?" I wrote fastly.

He laughed a little. "No way. None of us would go there willingly, he would have to be crazy!"

I nodded and looked out the window.

"Well, you better go. I don't think your mom would like to walk into here and see both of us alone." I nodded and silently thanked him.

-

-

**Chapter 49**

-

-

_She gasped and turned around. "Will you quit it!" She shreiked._

_"Quit what? Breathing?"  
_

_--_

_"Man you weigh a freaking ton. What have you been eating, rocks?"_

_"Why, is your head missing some?"_

_--_

_"Did you know it wasn't me, the other Max?" She asked hesitantly_

_"Yeah."_

_"When?"_

_"Right away."_

_"How? We look identical. She even had identical scars and scratches. She was wearing my clothes. How could you tell us apart?"_

_He looked at her. "She offered to cook breakfast."_

_--_

_"What the heck are you doing?"_

_"I'm helping you change your mind." He said, leaning in to kiss her._

_--_

_"I just want you to hold my hand." Max said.  
_

_"I am holding your hand." He answered.  
_

_"Oh. I knew that." _

_She dozed off a little. Then when she woke up again she asked. "Do you have a La-Z-Boy somewhere?"_

_"Um, no." Ella replied looking a little weirded out.  
_

_"I think I would like a La-Z-Boy. Fang, don't go anywhere."  
_

_"I won't. I'm here."  
_

_"Okay. I need you here. Don't leave me."  
_

_"I won't.  
_

_"Fang, Fang, Fang. I love you. I love you sooo much." __She tried to hold out her arms to show him how much she loved him._

_--_

_Max pulled him aside. _

_"What I said yesterday didn't mean anything! I love everyone in the flock! Plus, it was the Valium talking!"_

_"Uh-huh. You just keep telling yourself that. You looove me."_

_--_

_Fang pushed her over and punched her beautiful face. Then he finally stepped down on her neck...And they both heard it snap._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered with tears in his eyes._

_"No...Thank you." She breathed._

----------------

**_(NOTE: THIS IS FROM FANG'S_****_ P.O.V!! But you probably figured it out already because you're smart.)_**

**_(And there'll be more soon! I promise!)_**


	32. PART 3: 'Remember Me' Prolouge

**_(WOW!! THE FIFTIETH CHAPTER!! YAY!)_**

**Chapter 50**

-

-

I woke up to the light sound of a helecoptor coming my way. I didn't know why it was so loud, and getting closer, but when I stepped out into the hallway, no one was up. I decided that it must not be a big deal. Still, curiousity overwhealmed me, and I felt I had to go outside and see what was going on.

Once I felt the damp grass on my bare feet I thought that this might be a bad idea. But still, I walked forward, determined to see what was going on.

The helecoptor landed in front of me and two people jumped out.

"Well, well, well. Look who survived their neck being snapped." A tall man snarled to me.

"Omega, don't do anything stupid." A man wearing a white coat cautioned him. The one called Omega looked like he wanted to bite off the man-in-the-white-coat's head off. But he just backed up a little.

They both looked at me, but the MITWC (Man In The White Coat) had more amazment then Omega did, he just looked at me like I was something to eat. He jerked his head to the side and Omega walked up behind me. He tied my hand together. When I tried to scream he put something over my mouth. I couldn't even hear myself attempt to scream.

So this was the bad side of life? Was this the part of my life that I had a feeling was missing, and that no one else had the guts to tell me about? And there was only one answer: Yes.

Omega threw me into the helecopter and I hit my head on something. "Welcom back to hell." He said grinning before I passed out.

----

_I punched Fang in the shoulder. "Shut up! That is not how it happens!" I said laughing._

_"Well how would you know?" He shot back,laughing ._

_"Um, maybe because I'm smart? How's that for an explaination?"_

_He pretended to think. "Hm...Maybe because you're not the smart one, I am. Doesn't that answer the questions of life?" He said to me, still with that thoughtful look on his face.__I let out a little insulted cry, smacked him again, but he just laughed at me._

_--_

I woke up and looked around. I was a room all by myself...But it wasn't my room. There was no furnature, or windows, or color. It was just me.

The dream I had made me forget about the room. It made me forget about everthing. Was that just a dream, or a memory? His vocie sounded so clear, like I had heard it before, and it was close. I loved the sound of his voice, it made me feel like...I could remember. That there was more to me then I thought. That I do have a point in life. That I was important to the world.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt it. His picture. I quickly took it out and looked at it. Him in my dream and him in the picture looked almost exactly the same. Maybe...Just maybe...It wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a memory. Maybe I could finally remember things, and I would soon remember why I couldn't remember in the first place.

The door swung open and I slipped the picture in my pocket.

"Oh look, our little bird friend is awake!" Omega's snide voice said to me.

The scientist next to him rolled his eyes and walked into the room. "Omega, you know what to do." He said. Omega grabbed me and pulled me across a hall into a room, _with a lab table. _

I stared at it in horror, and relized that I was at the School. This horrible place, was not just any school, it was _the _School.


	33. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

-

-

Iggy woke up and felt that something was wrong. Immediately he got up and walked into Max's room. There were obviously three reasons for him feeling like this: 1. Something was wrong, 2. Max had done something stupid, not knowing that it was stupid of her to do. Or 3. He was just being overly paranoid and needed to take a chill pill.

When he walked into her room, it was empty. Not saying that there was no furniture in it or anything, but that no one was in it. Iggy's heart sped up. He ran down the stairs and looked for her and she wasn't there. Outside? Nope, not there either.

He sprinted back inside and ran into Dr. Martinez.

"Iggy? What's going on?" She asked.

"Have you seen Max?" He urged, looking around the corner.

She looked at him confused. "No, not since last night. Why?"

He felt like he was going to be sick. _'Not since last night.' A lot can happen in one night. _He thought.

"Because I can't find her."

Dr. Martinez looked nervous too now. "I thought I heard something last night, but I'm not sure."

_Again, a lot can happen in one night. _He thought.

He nearly ran into the room where the rest of the flock were. They were just sitting there, watching t.v. Didn't they know what was going on? Didn't the realize that Max was missing? He wanted to scream, "MAX IS MISSING!", but that would not be the smartest thing to do.

Angel was the first to turn around and look at him. "Iggy? Are you okay?" She asked him. The rest of the flock turned around and looked at him too.

"Max is gone." He told them.

Nudge looked at him horrified. "What? Gone? By gone you mean gone right? Not that she'll be back in a few hours or something?" Nudge babbled. He hardly understood it.

"Yes. She's gone." He answered anyway.

"Well, where do you think she went?" The Gassman squeaked.

"I don't know, but I think we should check out the School first." Iggy said. He didn't know why, but it felt right. It was almost like he knew that she was there for some reason.

The rest of the flock nodded in agreement.

"Then lets go."

_(DRAMA!!)_


	34. Chapter 52 and 53

**_(I took a personality quiz and I'm FANG! FANG?! XD I also took another one and I was Max :D! How am I like Fang people?)_**

**Chapter 52**

-

-

Okay, now I knew why they never talked about the School. It was a horrible, scary, evil place where everyone was cruel. How could I have stood living here for ten years without biting off someone's head?

One of the white-coats (I just made up that name. See? Isn't it ironic, because they're wearing white coats?) pulled the long, slender needle out of my arm. I looked at it and almost got sick.

"We're done here." The white coat said, tapping on the long needle. Then he jerked his head to me. "Put it away."

_It? It?! IT?! I am NOT an it! _I thought furiously.

Two people picked me up and took me to "my room". Well...It was more like dragged me to the room. The threw me into it and slammed the door shut. I sat up and rubbed my temples. I had a pounding head-ache, one that had started early this morning. I wished Iggy was here so I could ask him why I had this burning head-ache.

I took out _his _picture again and gave it a good look. He really did look the same as he did in that picture...didn't he? Maybe the picture was taken around that same time; where my dream was based.

Could it really be a memory? Was I going to be able to talk again? Having no memory was like being left in the dark. It was scary, and lonely. I didn't want to be in the dark anymore. I wanted to hear an inside joke and laugh about it again because I remembered why it was funny.

I wanted to know what Fang was like...But, somehow, I felt I had known him my entire life, but just hadn't seen him in such a long time that I almost forgot about him. Like he was an old friend.

I traced my finger over his face and sighed. I wished I could actually be feeling his skin, to be able to look into those beautiful, almost black, eyes. Then a thought came to me...What about Iggy? I had kissed him for gods sake, and he never left my mind. If I ever met Fang, and saw Iggy again, how could I choose between to two? Iggy was an amazing guy, but what about what he said to me before? _"You don't remember, do you? You and Fang were crazy about each other, even though neither of you would admit it." _Was it really true what he said? Did I truely have feelings for him beyond beliefs?

"Well, well, well, let's see which little playmate this is." Omega's voice purred behind me. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I jumped up. He snatched the picture from me and looked at it. I tried to get it but he pushed me aside.

"Aw, looky here. Is the little birdy crushing on another birdy?" He said waving the picture in front of my face. I growled and tried to grab it from him, but he just pulled it away and laughed at me.

"You know, you aren't as scary as you used to be." Then he paused. "Actually, you _never were_." Omega ripped the picture in half and threw it at my face. I lunged myself at him, but he slammed the door shut before I could get to him.

-

-

**Chapter 53**

-

-

Fang quickly slipped her picture into his pocket as the boys walked into the room he was in. _Why am I keeping this thing? _He questioned himself. He knew that he would feel better without her picture, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Come on Anthony! Let's just attack the School! It doesn't have to be _that _difficult! A few bombs, barrels of gun powder, and a couple pounds of dynamite, then BOOM!! The School will be gone!" R.J complained.

"Even that plan needs more planning then you think." Anthony told him.

"What? No! What part of 'BOOM!' did you not understand?"

"There could be some things we need to save before the 'boom" happens, smart one." Kaylob said, plopping down into a chair.

"Okay, one, what could be useful to us in any way? And two, it's 'BOOM!" not 'boom'."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Fang, we think we have our next plan-"

"We're blowing the School to pieces?!" R.J asked excitedly.

"No!"

"Dang..."

"And it requires you."

Fang was stunned. "Me? What do you need me for?"

"You turn invisible right?"

"Um...yeah, I guess."

"Told you." Kaylob muttered, accepting a few bucks from R.J. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Then we need you to do something for us" Anthony began, "We need you to get to Kate, the leader of the School, and try to get information out of her. If she doesn't cooperate, kill her. Either way, it'll make it easier for us to get into the School."

"Why me?" Fang asked. He would have rather just sat there the entire day thinking, instead of going to the School.

"Because, you are the only one that can turn invisible among us." He told him, "Now will you do it?"

"When do I leave?"


	35. Chapter 54 and 55

_**(I STARTED A NEW FANFICTION!!! It's from Iggy's POV!!)**_

_**(OMG!! THIS CHAPTER (chapter 55) WAS WAY BETTER!!!! BUT THE COMPUTER GOT SCREWED UP AND I LOST MORE THEN HALF OF IT!!! SORRY!!)**_

**Chapter 54**

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Okay, so we go to the School, and get Max out. That seems too simple. You know, most of the time plans are more...I dunno...Complicated? Max's plans were always like really, really complicated. You know, just to make sure nothing goes wrong? Well this one is really, simple! Maybe you should make it harder. More challenging. I think that-"

"Nudge!" Iggy started, "Okay, I get it. It's not the best plan, but it's all I got! You have anything better?"

Nudge fell silent for a minute, and he felt accomplished. "Well, we could sneak in through a window or something, and then-"

"Does the School even have any windows?" Gazzy questioned.

"I don't know! There has to be at least one!" Nudge shouted, crossing her arms.

Iggy wondered why he was making such a big deal about it. Yes, she was Maximum Ride, and yes, she had to save the world....But there was something more then that. Something that made him want to jump through a wall and grab her. Something that made him want to make sure that she was absolutely okay, with a minimum amount of cuts and bruises.

Could it be...Love?

Iggy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ange? Anyone near the target spot?"

She shook her head "No, except for a few scientists."

Iggy grinned. Perfect. Iggy gave Gazzy the signal and he pressed the button.

-

-

**Chapter 55**

-

-

He waited until the cover night to get ready for the action. It would be easier for him to sneak around in the dark then it would be in broad daylight. Anthony wasn't to thrilled with the plan, but he decided that Fang had to do what he had to.

Fang landed silently on the roof of the School. He had never been up there before, it was different for him. He was always trapped inside, and even if he was outside, it was against his will. He never even imagined the day when he would come to the School because he wanted to.

Make your move Fang. The new text message told him. Slip in through the hole in the roof.

Fang still couldn't believe that he was doing this. He jumped down through the hole and landed silently. No one was around. He wondered where they all were. Probably experimenting on some poor experiment. Fang thought.

She's behind the door down the hall. The new text message informed him. He nodded to nothing, feeling stupid.

He quickly and silently moved down the hall, pressing his back against the wall and turning invisible whenever he heard something. But most of the time it was either nothing, or a scientist that he could knock out in two seconds.

His heart pounding, he reached the door. He half expected it to be locked, so he reached out the the knob and turned it ever so slightly. And to his suprise, the door opened a creek. He opened it a little wider and slipped inside. There she was

Kate.

He shut the door, locked it, and before she could even lift up her head he was behind her with a knife at her neck. He knew that if R.J was there he would be saying that Fang was having an 'Anthoney moment'.

"What do you want Experiment Two?" Kate said, with a mixture of boredom and fear in her voice.

"Information." He could almost feel pure malice running through him.

She smiled. "You're going to have to do a lot more then put a knife to my neck."

"Then what will it take to get you to talk?" He purred, even more hatred pouring through him.

"Death. Possibly. Or extreme tourture." She told him, then added on laughing, "But I know you wouldn't be able to kill him. You're just not strong enough."

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall, holding his arm up to her neck to keep her against the wall.

"How can you be sure?" He hissed.

She laughed again. "I created you. I know your strengths and weaknesses. I can destroy you, and i can recreate you. I can ruin your life."

"What are you talking about?" He said, venom outlining his voice. "The Director created us."

"Ha! That little bitch? No, she only figured out how to put the bird genes into you. I was the one that was able to get the genes into you. If it weren't for me and my plan, you wouldn't have those beautiful black wings."

He punched her, and laughed again. "You don't really want to get rid of me do you? I'm the only one that's keeping you're lovely little bird friend alive. What do you call her? Or right, Max."

Something then clicked in Fang's brain. "What are you doing to her?" He asked, feeling angrier then before.

"Why don't you go find out for yourself." She told him smiling.

He almost dropped her. She was there. He finally understood why he could feel her so close. He knew that she was there.

Fang threw Kate against the opposite wall, hearing a loud smack when she hit the wall. She fell down and broke through the table.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said in a low, dark tone.

"I know. You won't be able to." She said weakly.

Suddenly, a large explosion sounded, and the wall that she was under crumbled and fell to pieces on top of her.

"But that doesn't mean I'll save you."


	36. Chapter 56

**_(It's the second to last chapter *unless you count the epilogue* people!! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I really need to get it out!!)_**

**Chapter 56**

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Just a few more blood samples," someone told me, "then it will be all over, trust me."

I almost laughed. _Trust them? _The expected me to _trust them? _Where they on drugs or something? I could _never _trust them!

**_BOOM!_**

A large explosion sounded only a few rooms away making me jump. Well, as much as I could jump being strapped down.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the white coats asked

"Um, it sounded like an-"

"I know what it was!"

The two white coats stormed out of the room, leaving me strapped to the table. I looked to my side and saw the knife that they had just recently used. If I could get hold of that, if I could just reach it, and maybe I could set myself free.

I scooted the table over to the seat that the knife was left on. My fingers could barely brush the handle. I scooted closer, this time knowing that I would be able to grab it. I stretched my fingers out and right as my hand touched the handle, someone grabbed my hand.

"Trying to get away are we?" Omega's voice purred in my ear. I struggled to get my arm out of his grip and he let out a low, dark chuckle. "You're not getting off that easy princess. I'm keeping you here, there's something i need to do"

He manged to get the knife from my grip and held it in his hand. He grinned at me, a grin that told me whatever he was planning on doing was not what i wanted. Omega put the at my cheek, and ran the blade down my face, down to my neck soft enough so that he would cut me. Once the blade was where he wanted it to be, he stopped.

"I hope this hurts." He told me, "Because it'll be the last thing you feel."

He pressed the blade down on my neck so that a bead of blood appeared. But before he could kill me, something- someone- knocked him to the ground. At first I was happy, thinking it was Iggy coming to my rescue, but it wasn't Iggy.

It was Fang.

I watched Fang beat Omega with raw, hard anger on his face. And all I could do was stare. I wanted to help, I wanted to run over to him and kill Omega, just like he was doing; but another part of me argued. Another part of me wanted to watch Fang, marvel what he looked like. I had never thought that I would ever see him again. Well, I never thought that i would see him in person.

I looked to my other side and saw Iggy run into the room, soon followed by the rest of the flock. He looked over at me, and relief rushed down his face as he came over to me. Iggy quickly unstrapped me and everyone else went over to help Fang. We hugged quickly before going over to the rest of the flock.


	37. Chapter 57

**_(I can't believe this is almost done!! D:)_**

**Chapter 57**

_**-**_

_**-**_

It was all a blur. So many things happened in such a short amount of time, that I could hardly comprehend it. All I knew was that Omega was there, and I needed to get rid of him.

I wasn't sure what to do, Iggy told me to stay where I was, but I wasn't sure why. I knew I could defend myself, and there was a rising burning in me to fight...To kill. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it was strong, burning, and dominate. There wasn't anything I could do about it. It was there, the certain blood lust I had never felt before. So why now?

_Do what it tells you. _The voice butted in. _Don't fight it, use it. Use it to kill Omega._

_Kill? I can't do that! _I protested

_You're Maximum Ride, you can do anything. _

It was almost like something clicked in my brain right then. Maximum Ride. I was Maximum Ride. They were _my _flock, and I was their leader. I had to keep them safe, healthy, and happy.

I am Maximum Ride, and I can do anything.

Lunging myself past the flock I tackled Omega to the ground. I punched him in the face, blood spewing from his mouth and nose. He kicked me off of him and I went flying, but that didn't stop me. I skidded to a stop before hitting the wall and threw another punch and his face.

Suddenly something flashed through my mind, and it took me a while to realize what it was. And when I did I was frozen.

_It was a memory._

I was fighting Fang, and he wasn't fighting back. I was screaming something at him, but I couldn't hear it. Suddenly he began to fight back, and after that it was a good one. He kicked me to the ground and stepped down on my neck, and I swear I heard him say "I'm sorry" before everything stopped.

When I was finally back in reality Nudge was shaking me with worried eyes. "Max! Max!" What had happened? Did Omega knock me out? Where was I?

"Max! You're alive!" Angel squealed, wrapping her little arms around me.

"We thought you were done for!" The Gasman told me.

"Angel...?" I started. It was my voice, my speaking voice!

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at me, and then I was tackled by two more bird kids. "MAX! MAX!" They all cried.

After the little touching scene was over I realized we were still in the School...And the Iggy and Fang were no where to be found.

"Guys, where are Iggy and Fang?" I asked, a little panic seeping into my voice.

"I don't know." Nudge started, "They told us to stay here and watch you, and then they left without another word. They just got up and left. I'm sure they're still in the School though, I mean they wouldn't leave us here, right? Unless-"

"Nudge, please stop." I said, rubbing my temples.

"Oh, sorry."

I stood up and looked down at them. "I want you guys to leave, don't stop until you're out of the School's range. Don't try to find us, we'll find you."

They nodded and ran through the half-broken wall, their wings snapping open. What happened to this place? An explosion. Then a thought came to my mind: Iggy and Gazzy. They must have exploded this place to try and find me.

_No more stalling, Max. _I thought to myself. I rushed out of the room.

_Turn down the next hall, then go into the first door on your left. _The voice told me. For once it was helpful! So many firsts in one day.

I obeyed the directions, and before I knew it I was in what used to be a room, and sure enough, there they were. They were fighting off a bunch of Flyboys and I wondered where Omega was, but me being Max, I didn't wonder that long. A hard roundhouse kick in the spine was all it took to take them down.

Iggy was the first to notice me, "Max?"

"No dip Sherlock!" I shot back, smashing to Flyboy's heads together.

"Yup, that's definately Max." I heard Fang say.

I rolled my eyes and continued fighting. I wasn't sure where they were all coming from, but I didn't care, I just kept fighting like there was no tomorrow. And for all I knew there wasn't.

Suddenly another large explosion sounded, sending Fang, Iggy, and I flying through the roof. We snapped open our wings before plummeting down to our deaths.

"Let's go." I said, turning away from the School and flying off.


	38. Chapter 58

**_(I can't believe this is almost done!! D:)_**

**Chapter 58**

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Nudge started, "The voice was talking to you and you suddenly remembered everything? And then you remembered that one time at the School when you died?" Died. Nice choice or wording Nudge.

"Basically."

"Well do you remember everything now?" Iggy asked, with a sense of urge in his voice. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to remember or not.

"Kind of," I started, "I do remember everything, but it's very...vague. Kind of like it happened a really long time ago."

Angel hugged me again, "It's really good to have you back, Max. I hated not having you the same person, it was like you were replaced with _another _Max clone."

I laughed dryly, "Yeah, we don't want that to happen, now do we?" Flashes of that day ran through my mind again, making me feel more...Max.

-----

After we talked more- Which I could not get enough of, I had to make up for the two weeks I _didn't _speak- we all went to sleep. It felt strange not sleeping in a bed, but I figured I had to suck it up and get over it. If I did this when I could remember everything, then I could do this now.

During the middle of the night I was woken by a rustling noise. I sat up and looked around and noticed Fang was gone. He must have gotten up for a little walk...Ha, walk. But anyway, I got up and followed the direction I heard the noise, and sure enough, there he was, his black wings spread wide open.

"Yo." I called, his head turned to me immediately. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "Where are you going"

He looked up at the sky, "I'm going back."

"Back to where?" I asked, walking over to him.

He didn't say anything.

"You're- You're leaving us? _Again?" _

"You did fine without me." He said quietly, still not looking at me.

I laughed a little, "Without you, I didn't remember anything and was taken to the School." I pointed out.

"Iggy seemed to take care of you fine."

I was taken aback. "How do you know what Iggy did?"

"Someone was able to show me what you were doing, no matter how far you were from me."

I didn't say anything, and he went on, "He was good to you, and better for you."

"You saw Iggy and I kiss...Didn't you?"

Fang slowly nodded.

I walked up closer to him, and he still didn't look at me. "Fang, it was nothing. I feel different now. There's someone else."

Now he looked at me. "Who?"

I got a little closer, "You."

He kissed me then, pulling me into his strong grasp, but softly. Softly enough that if I wanted to pull away and run, I could. I didn't want to ruin it anymore. I was tired of running, I wanted to stay.

Suddenly, memories started to flash through my mind, clearly, and brightly. The way they were supposed to be. There was something missing about me, and I knew what it was then. It was him, and I didn't want to loose him again. I wanted to be at his side forever.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iggy slid his back down the tree. It was over. His hopes about them, and everything. And he knew that soon, so would his eyesight. Everything was falling apart for him.

He couldn't even look back at them. This was what he feared about Max getting her memory back, her love for Fang.

He wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to deprive her of her memory. He was torn between his happiness, and hers.

And what about Fang? For so many years Fang had admired her from a distance, and now he finally got her. Would Iggy really be able to take that away from him?

Iggy hurried back to the camp, lied down, and decided to attempt to get to sleep.

At least in his dreams, he could be with Max.


	39. Epilouge: It's Not Over

**Epilogue: It's Not Over**

-

-

Kate lied back in the chair, feeling like death. She couldn't believe how strong Fang had grown to be, strong enough to lift someone at least fifty pounds heavier then him, and throw them across the room.

One of the scientists scurried into the room with the vile of red liquid. And handed it to her.

"This is Experiment One's blood?" She asked, trying not to let excitement into her voice.

"Yes, I took the sample before they broke in" He told her.

"And did you test it?"

"Yes. The Eraser Gene is still active." He told her.

She couldn't suppress a smile, "Perfect."

The scientists left her and she felt a sense of hope. She couldn't wait to harness her power and take the Director down. This was all going to be hers. And who knew? Maybe Max would bring the flock to her, and they'd be her slaves too.

But would she be able to take them in? She had known the flock all her life, and what would change how she felt about her flock now.

And would Kate honestly be able to let her son serve her?

--

**_I cannot believe it!! It's the end!!! But stay tuned for the authors note!! I'm sure you'll like it!! :D_**


	40. AUTHORS NOTE! :D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

-

-

Wow, I can't believe that I finished it!! This is one of the first story's I have _ever _finished!! It is a total of 104 pages!! I am so accomplished right now, you have no idea. This is such an amazing feeling!

So, you're obviously reading this, wondering if that was the end. Well obviously not, I left way too many things open for it to be the end (I am not the people of Kyle XY!!) I think there will only be two stories though, so don't count on The Series of Unfortunate Events long series. I'm not quite sure when I'll put it up, but when it's up, I'll drop a little note here saying that it's up. And if that doesn't catch your eye, then I'll even put it in the description of the story, JUST to make it easier to my faithful readers!!

Speaking of faithful readers, I must thank you guys!! You read the whole story, left happy coments, added this story to your favorites, subscribed to the story, put me as a favorite author, and subscribed to ME! You all did at least one of those things, and I am so thankful for you guys!! If you hadn't done all that, this story would have gone no where! So thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!! I love you guys so much! You guys make me feel like a REAL author and loved and stuff. Getting such nice comments like that has helped me in some hard times, and I thank you so much! (it even took me out of depression once or twice!! :D)

Thank you! Love you! Expect more soon!!

-Totally-Yatal (Cassy, *spot*, )


	41. AUTHOR'S NOTE! :OOOOO

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**-**

**-**

YES! YES! YES! I am back! I was a little busy, but now I am back!

Quick, before I have to get off, THE SECOND STORY IS UP!! I titled it: Things Can Only Get Worse! Go read it! I expect you all to go read it! ^^ Please, my dedicated readers? I promise the writing won't suck as much!

Peace!

Totally-Yatal


End file.
